


Gehennae

by CellyLS



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass!Danny, M/M, Romance, Werewolf!Steve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma ilha isolada do resto do mundo, encurralado entre os teleios e o Conselho, um caçador tenta proteger sua filha. Danny e Grace estão no centro do impasse de raças que pretendem aniquilar os humanos, e acabam encontrando a ajuda do misterioso líder lycan Steven McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

A luz tremeluziu enquanto recitava no ar estas palavras, que feriram um coração já despedaçado, e Steven McGarrett não fez nada além de escutá-las:

 _"Quando sua mãe soube que iria morrer, caminhou até o penhasco mais alto do norte da ilha e jogou-se no mar. Ela sabia que quando descobrissem que ela se tornara pó,_ teleios _e_ andras _viriam atrás de seu poder. Tentando poupar seu pai, ela se foi sem deixar um túmulo onde ele pudesse chorar. Mas depois de muito tempo, quando ele voltou a entrar no quarto que os dois dividiam, descobriu, em baixo de seu travesseiro, uma mecha de cabelos claros brilhantes como a lua. Foi tudo o que restou dela. Seu pai guardou o tesouro em uma caixa com o nome da embarcação que removera você e sua irmã da ilha, e nunca revelou sobre a existência da herança para qualquer um fora da alcateia, fosse lobo ou não. Mas o tesouro acabou sendo perdido quando o régulo do Norte foi chamado à reunião do Conselho, que aconteceu no último equinócio: a caravana de John nunca alcançou a fronteira, o ataque surpresa dos entelodons_ , _no território neutro, resultou na extinção daquela raça e infelizmente no fim da vida de seu pai, John McGarrett, o alfa_ lycan _. A alcateia aguarda um novo líder."_

Esse foi o conteúdo da notícia enviada por Joe White sobre _Teleia_. O ouvinte observou a libélula mensageira voltar à cor púrpura e voar até a janela por onde entrara, olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado e, nesse momento, acreditou que sua terra natal já não passava de uma ilha amaldiçoada por humanos e estava tornando-se exatamente no que os _andras_ a batizavam: _Gehennae_ , o inferno.


	2. PASSEIO PELO TRIÂNGULO DO DIABO

Visto de cima, este mundo de verde e azul, de cinza e marrom impressiona; mas cada vez menos deuses continuam por aqui, eles abandonaram os ingratos, pois vivem para serem louvados e são louvados para existirem. O último refúgio de seus filhos e adoradores está também em perigo. Tantas coisas podem ser criadas entre as profundezas do oceano e o gelo das nuvens, e "tais coisas existem pelo propósito de serem destruídas"; esse é o princípio que acabou limitando a pureza dos homens, essa é a causa da ganância que cega seus olhos iludindo sua pequena existência com imaginários poder e grandeza. A cobiça infecta os humanos, os humanos infectam o mundo, e o que é importante vai sendo esquecido.

Há três dias, o navio de cruzeiro zarpou de Miami rumo a King's Wharf. Durante esse tempo, Steven McGarrett observou os passageiros e tripulantes de maneira indiferente, mas isso mudou quando ele cruzou com aquele olhar: era um loiro solitário, escorado no parapeito do deck superior. Steven sentiu curiosidade pela pessoa que exalava pureza; a aura ao redor daquela criatura dourada como o sol gritava que ele não era simplesmente um homem: ele era um _andra_ inato. Steven negou seus instintos, pois não tinha tempo para ouvi-los, e voltou a analisar as águas calmas e sem obstáculos daquele trecho de mar aberto chamado Triângulo das Bermudas.

O loiro, por sua vez, pareceu ter se alertado com a presença do moreno; mas sua análise foi interrompida por um acontecimento inesperado, que gerou alvoroço e reuniu curiosos ao redor da piscina, no deck onde os dois homens estavam: sem aviso, o horizonte havia se tornado borrado por nuvens negras e enraivecidas sobre o Atlântico adiante. Uma tempestade se aproximava. Com a ameaça de serem atingidos pela fúria do oceano, a tensão dos indivíduos a bordo do navio se tornou quase palpável e parecida com a anormal névoa que surgiu demarcando o início da zona de perigo.

Durante a breve calmaria, o passageiro loiro ignorou as ordens de retornar à cabine e viu o dia tornar-se noite pela sombra das nuvens ao redor da embarcação. Ele retirou um distintivo do bolso e arremessou-o ao mar. Seu nome era Danny Williams e, naquele momento, ele acabava de abandonar para sempre sua vida de policial. Danny respirou fundo alisando os cabelos e esperou os outros passageiros abandonarem o solário desprotegido, agitados com a névoa que tornava tudo gradualmente cinza. Passaram-se a enxergar tão somente vultos em movimento; pânico e antecipação pairavam sobre os poucos remanescentes que ainda não haviam alcançado a saída do local. Mas o ex-detetive não se importou, seu coração permanecia calmo e resignado.

Steven notou a compostura do homem quando o barulho dos trovões começou a ficar assustador, e o mar, agitado. Danny olhou por sobre seu ombro esquerdo, e a névoa revelou a masculina figura alta e esguia de McGarrett atravessar o deck, subir no parapeito e estender os braços elevando o rosto para receber as poucas gotas que iniciavam a chuva; o ex-detetive intrigou-se ainda mais. O moreno lhe encarou de volta, um relâmpago fazendo seus olhos reluzirem por um segundo como o tapete lúcido dos predadores à espreita da caça. Danny se surpreendeu, e Steven desapareceu com um salto para o mar, alto e gracioso demais para qualquer ser humano comum. Ao correr para o beiral, Williams só viu a água salgada batendo furiosa no casco da embarcação.

Um solavanco muito forte praticamente parou o navio. A leve chuva tornou-se uma tormenta, afastando a névoa, e o navio começou a se inclinar para estibordo. Pessoas gritaram de dentro das cabines. Os ventos deram uma breve trégua para Danny enxergar, a poucos metros de onde ele estava, algo gigantesco parecido com um réptil abocanhando a chaminé do navio. O monstro media doze metros, no mínimo, e suas enormes nadadeiras dianteiras alcançavam o deck permitindo-lhe firmar ainda mais a mordida no escapamento da embarcação enquanto escalava seu corpo alongado e cilíndrico até o topo do navio. O equilíbrio do cruzeiro estava sendo bruscamente afetado com o balanço que a criatura causava; gritos espalhavam-se por todos os decks, e Danny teve que se segurar com força no parapeito para não cair ao mar.

Um pedido de desespero próximo à piscina chamou a atenção do loiro: um homem da tripulação estava preso entre a saída da área de lazer e os móveis arrastados pela enorme nadadeira escamosa do monstro. O rapaz gritava em pânico sem desviar os olhos da boca raivosa da criatura, que mais parecia com a versão aterrorizante de um crocodilo tentando destruir a chaminé.

O loiro alcançou o coldre escondido em seu tornozelo e sacou sua Walther PPK: ― Desculpe – falou enquanto apontava, e atirou uma vez em direção à nadadeira que esmagaria o rapaz, o estalido abafado pelo som do temporal. O membro reptílico se moveu libertando o tripulante, que engatinhou ainda em pânico e agarrou-se ao balaústre que circundava a área da piscina.

― Continue atirando! Mate o monstro! Atire! – o tripulante gritou em meio aos solavancos e à tormenta.

― Eu não posso – Danny respondeu. ― Estou sem licença para isso – declarou, guardando a arma. O rapaz permaneceu fitando-o em choque. ― Acalme-se, já vai acabar.

Uma bocarra de dentes gigantescos, com o dobro do tamanho da outra criatura, ergueu-se da água e mordeu o torso do monstro no topo do navio, arrancando-o dali e carregando-o para as profundezas da água. Com a chaminé liberada e sem o peso, o navio nivelou-se subitamente. Meia-dúzia de pessoas quase caíram na água.

― O que está acontecendo?! Vamos afundar?! – vozes ecoavam a estibordo, onde inúmeras janelas resultavam destruídas pela escalada do primeiro monstro. A tempestade acalmou-se imediatamente, correria começou no deck, e a tripulação tentou retomar o controle do navio avariado. ― O que foi aquilo? – mais vozes confusas. ― Você viu, no meio da chuva? Havia um monstro, foi um monstro que destruiu o navio! – pessoas falavam, do solário, sem acreditar no que acabavam de testemunhar.

O dia claro ressurgiu estranhamente por entre as nuvens no centro da tempestade, mas o céu continuava negro e revoltoso ao redor dali; a calmaria duraria pouco tempo. Danny estudou a lateral da embarcação, afetada em vários locais, nada significativos para a estabilidade da embarcação. Ele virou-se para o rapaz que ajudava a atender as pessoas assustadas que estiveram na área da piscina durante o ataque, embora não houvesse ninguém ferido seriamente:

― Estamos saindo do centro da tempestade. Aconteça o que houver, não abandonem o navio – avisou ao jovem, então lhe deu as costas e correu para a beira do deck. O loiro saltou do navio ignorando mais uma vez o olhar assombrado do jovem tripulante e mergulhando habilmente no mar.

Danny deu algumas braçadas na água relativamente calma e avistou o espesso nevoeiro. Nadou naquela direção sentindo leve náusea e distinguiu um bote junto de uma luminosidade distinta. O loiro assoviou de forma aguda e vibrante, e o bote, que ainda continuava parcialmente encoberto, começou a se aproximar. Williams foi resgatado da água por um dos dois homens mascarados a bordo do pequeno barco, o qual sustentava uma lanterna arredondada com um líquido brilhando intensamente numa cor azul-neon. Danny sorriu para o navio de cruzeiro que seguia na outra direção saindo do centro da tempestade, rumo à escuridão; e o tripulante mais jovem do bote, que segurava os remos, pareceu desconfiado por trás do lenço vermelho que escondia sua boca e seu nariz. O loiro retomou o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo tentando minimizar sua tontura:

― Preciso de carona... até _Teleia_ – pediu. O homem que parecia ser o mais velho estava em pé no bote exibindo o emblema com as letras alfa e tau no centro do casaco escarlate. Ele estudou a figura ofegante do loiro por alguns instantes, e então elevou a lanterna da proa do barco balançando-a de lado a lado; uma pequena claridade avermelhada na superfície da água mostrou a direção, e o rapaz obedeceu inadvertidamente a ordem de iniciar a remada.

**.**

**...**

**.**

― Quando eu trouxe vocês naquela noite, nunca pensei que te viria retornar sozinho, meu caro – a voz de Meca Hanamoa ofereceu as boas vindas a Danny enquanto este aceitava sua mão estendida para subir pela escada de corda num dos dois barcos de quinze metros, de velas redondas, parados em meio à névoa em alto mar. Os pequenos botes de resgate, num total de quatro, cada um iluminado com uma lanterna azul-neon, já se reuniam novamente às duas embarcações maiores, cujos mastros e laterais brilhavam da mesma forma.

Danny, ainda molhado, seguiu o amigo e antigo colega por entre a escassa tripulação da imitação de caravela, até a proa: ― Sair daqui é bem mais fácil do que voltar. Tive que ficar três dias em um cruzeiro até enxergar a entrada. Quase me afoguei nadando até o bote – comentou, e recebeu do capitão um dos casacos escarlate, que lançou sem cuidado sobre as roupas molhadas enquanto observava adiante. Brilhava uma fraca e constante corrente de luz iridescente na superfície da água: era o caminho para o porto. Conforme a embarcação à vela seguia por esse rumo avançando dentre a névoa, menos da tempestade se avistava, até o momento em que as nuvens negras desapareceram e as luzes na água sumiram. O céu azul e radiante surgiu limpo e revelou as margens de uma enorme e exuberante ilha não muito longe dos barcos, o nevoeiro todo sendo deixado para trás. Danny cerrou os punhos e apertou os lábios reconhecendo o mar jamais tranquilo ao redor daquela costa repleta de árvores e terra, e restos de embarcações; as águas movimentadas por caudas, nadadeiras, mãos e cabeças de múltiplos formatos e cores.

― As sereias estão eufóricas com o que Cage apanhou – Meca comentou sem vigor, e os dois contemplaram, ao lado, a segunda nau, idêntica à qual eles ocupavam. A criatura que havia atacado o navio de cruzeiro emergiu da água entre as duas embarcações, mas ainda estava presa pelo torso numa alongada, gigante e afiada boca mais assustadora que a sua própria. O animal maior, também uma espécie de réptil, não parecia se afetar com o monstro cativo debatendo-se entre seus dentes. As luzes coloridas reapareceram nessa hora, reunindo-se ao redor dos dois monstros na água, e Danny pôde ver que as lanternas carmim eram carregadas por sereias. Elas seguiam o leve rastro de sangue até a ferida do monstro prisioneiro criando alvoroço, seus cabelos luminescentes e perigosos como as coroas de tentáculos das medusas, brilhando em todas as cores quando escondidos dos raios do sol.

― Ele pretende abater o carnívoro? Não pode estar falando sério! É só um jovem, estava assustado com os motores do navio, não merece virar comida – Danny reclamou para seu amigo.

― EI, CAGE, QUANDO IRÁ LIBERTAR O PRISIONEIRO? – Meca gritou para o outro barco, que estava a vinte metros.

― Assim que Lia terminar com a sua parte! – um homem moreno de uniforme verde-esmeralda respondeu do outro barco com orgulho em seu sorriso, recebendo a salva de sua tripulação enquanto escorava-se no balaústre a bombordo. Danny apoiou-se no parapeito que dava para aquela direção:

― No continente, eles o chamam de mosassauro, ele já está extinto há milhões de anos. Talvez você possa libertar este aqui, pela preservação da espécie – intrometeu-se na conversa taticamente.

― Ele atacou humanos. Estas águas já são perigosas demais, não queremos monstros "extintos" atacando barcos – foi a resposta.

― Eu estava a bordo do cruzeiro. Não houve sede de sangue, a criatura só estava assustada com o navio – Danny insistiu. As tripulações de ambas as embarcações lançaram olhares curiosos e até raivosos ao loiro.

― E o que um homem vindo do continente sabe? – Cage retrucou, exteriorizando os pensamentos da maioria.

― Ele não é estrangeiro, é um Williams – Meca revelou. Todos, exceto o loiro e seu amigo, pareceram assombrados. Cage quase demonstrou insegurança por um instante quando olhou para os homens ao seu redor, mas sorriu sardonicamente enquanto retomava a palavra:

― Williams... Você é o caçador que deixou a ilha anos atrás – constatou. ― Você não faz parte da guarda do Conselho, a divisão do mar sabe exatamente como lidar com este tipo de monstro.

― Então irá matá-lo com as suas mãos? – Danny perguntou, ainda, arrancando mais olhares. ― Você poderá usar o arpão ao seu lado – sugeriu. Cage juntou as sobrancelhas, a carranca afogueando-se. ― Se você não tem certeza, deverá libertá-lo. A maldição da ilha pode não perdoá-lo por um erro assim – Danny advertiu.

Murmúrios ao redor dos dois se multiplicaram, e a voz preocupada de um dos tripulantes informou sobre as sereias estarem nervosas pois água estava se tornando perigosa. Cage assoviou, de uma forma parecida com a que Danny fizera, e a criatura maior cerrou o maxilar partindo o monstro ao meio; e as nadadeiras se debateram mais uma vez antes de uma das metades ser carregada pelas sereias. Os seres humanoides, com cauda de peixe e guelras no torso, chiaram lutando por suas porções e sumiram levando sua parte, abandonando na água as lanternas vermelhas, que um dos botes começou a recolher. A criatura maior engoliu o resto da presa que permanecera em sua boca e virou o nariz na direção da caravela de Meca, emitindo um som que fez Danny diminuir parte da apreensão em seu rosto. Ela, então, mergulhou majestosamente, mostrando a extensão de seu corpo de vinte metros, e seguiu para o lado oposto do porto, que já estava próximo.

― Lia te reconheceu – Hanamoa comentou, batendo a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. Danny observou o animal seguir mar adentro:

― Ela está ainda maior do que eu lembrava. Eles nunca param de crescer... – forçou-se a falar. Meca aguardou o amigo parar de encarar a água, sem dizer nada. ― Como aquele idiota se tornou mestre?! – o loiro protestou, finalmente.

O capitão da caravela suspirou desanimado: ― O filhote de Lia está em treinamento e ainda não foi domado. O antigo mestre morreu há alguns anos, seu filho foi o único que Lia aceitou. Nem preciso dizer que as semelhanças dele com o pai são apenas físicas, Cage não passa de um novato arrogante.

Danny concordou, pensativo. Os dois barcos se afastaram um do outro para aportarem junto da meia dúzia de embarcações já ancoradas, as únicas que resistiram aos caprichos do clima e da fauna daquela ilha. ― Desde quando usam sereias para demarcarem a entrada? – Danny questionou.

― Com calouros tão mal treinados pelo Conselho, os guardas estão se acabando. Agora temos _teleios_ fazendo parte do policiamento do território. As sereias trabalham por comida, mas isso não evita que cerquem um bote de resgate, vez e outra.

Danny esfregou o rosto: ― Pela informação que recebemos no continente, a ilha já estava segura e reequilibrada.

― Aparências, meu amigo. Não passam de aparências. O Conselho quer que todos pensem que está tudo bem, mas eu nunca vi os _teleios_ tão ariscos.

Danny perdeu o olhar em direção aos homens que atracavam a embarcação ao porto, todos com o símbolo do Conselho em seus uniformes. A tripulação começou a descer, e ele encarou seu amigo: ― E... você a viu chegar?

Meca balançou a cabeça: ― Eu temo que não. Houve uma escolta especial dos Edwards naquele dia – Danny assentiu, sem demonstrar sua frustração, e desembarcou. Ao caminhar pela plataforma, junto dos tripulantes, o loiro avistou o monumento de madeira envelhecido e desgastado que ficava no porto. No marco, assim como ele se lembrava, estava talhado o aviso: _"SERPENTES GENIMINA VIPERARUM QUOMODO FUGIETIS A IUDICIO GEHENNAE Mt 23:33"_.

Danny recitou as palavras em pensamento, sentindo amargura como se o nome _Gehennae_ entalhado na madeira houvesse lhe dito aquilo com escárnio: _"Serpentes, raça de víboras! Como escapareis da condenação do inferno?"_

O caçador continuou seu caminho e reassumiu a expressão resoluta; ele viera ficar perto do que era seu, e ninguém naquela ilha poderia lhe impedir. Avançou em direção ao lugar do qual ele fugira há oito anos e atravessou a entrada ouvindo a saudação de Meca:

― Bem vindo a _Teleia_ , meu amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	3. A ILHA INFERNAL

O posto do Conselho, no litoral, parecia uma relíquia de guerra, inacreditavelmente mais depredado e deteriorado do que Danny se lembrava. Meca sentiu o olhar do loiro ao passarem diretamente pelo local abandonado: ― Não ficamos mais guardando os navios, as nereidas fazem isso – explicou.

Danny nada disse, e o grupo de aproximadamente vinte homens acessou a entrada aberta entre a pouca areia e as folhagens da minúscula praia cercada por rochedos. O caminho iluminado pelos raios de sol era longo e tortuoso, esculpido entre a mata fechada após anos de trânsito entre a única praia e o centro da ilha. O loiro sentiu um turbilhão de emoções o cercarem e teve que se concentrar para isolar sua mente; ele havia quase se esquecido de como era estar entre centenas de _teleios_ , no entanto, ele lembrava que raiva e medo não eram as sensações predominantes nos corações dos nativos há oito anos. Meca estava certo, a ilha estava pior do que quando fugira com Rachel para o continente.

O ex-detetive prestou atenção nas cores vibrantes, nos odores característicos daquela selva, na variedade absurdamente menor de _teleios_ cruzando seu caminho ou revelando-se entre as ramas da proximidade da trilha: apesar dos sons, nenhuma flor animada, nenhuma borboleta, nenhum réptil ou símio apareceram, e isso era preocupante. Até mesmo as plantas carnívoras e os insetos maiores quase não eram vistos na floresta. Talvez os _teleios_ selvagens pudessem estar escondidos, ou terem migrado para o centro da ilha, na zona neutra – foi a esperança do loiro –, a floresta do sul sempre fora a mais perigosa, até mesmo para os nativos.

Ao final da trilha, felinos de dois metros de altura com o uniforme do conselho cobrindo seus corpos humanoides guardavam as carruagens, e Danny observou aqueles seres com espanto. Cada carruagem à vela tinha a capacidade para quatro passageiros, e o loiro foi empurrado por Meca para embarcar na primeira delas, ainda abalado pelo ressentimento provindo dos felinos. Cage embarcou juntamente, e Hanamoa não pareceu à vontade com a presença do mestre do Conselho.

― Seria mais rápido se os centauros ou sátiros puxassem a carruagem – Cage comentou, olhando a paisagem verde em movimento enquanto se afastavam da floresta pela longa estrada.

― Não funcionaria, já que o último sátiro da ilha é um idoso escondido nas terras do centro – Meca comentou. O homem de uniforme observou Danny, que ainda tinha a testa enrugada tentando distinguir a raiva e submissão do felino que guiava a carruagem:

― E você? Por que voltou?

Danny levou um segundo: ― Tenho os meus motivos.

― Você é uma vergonha, sabia? – Cage reclamou. ― A ilha precisa de caçadores, e você resolveu passear pelo continente. Acha que o nome da sua família lhe dará algum privilégio? Você não passa de um desertor que voltou com o rabo entre as pernas – Danny continuou impassível. Cage resolveu completar: ― Eu estava na escolta há sete dias. Você realmente veio atrás dela. Mas não chegou a tempo, o casamento já aconteceu.

― Isso não é verdade – Meca interveio.

― E por que eu mentiria? O casamento aconteceu, foi na mesma noite da chegada. Mas é claro que os Edwards não manchariam sua imagem anunciando a cerimônia do primogênito com uma noiva impura e uma criança bastarda.

Danny avançou, agarrando o moreno pelo colarinho, pronto para socar-lhe o rosto. Meca segurou os braços do amigo: ― Não, Danny! Ele pode te prender se fizer isso!

― De fato... – Cage, agitado pelo susto, ajeitou a roupa quando o loiro lhe soltou. ― É a segunda vez que você desrespeita a autoridade de um representante do Conselho. Será escoltado até a sede para ter sua conduta e passe pela ilha avaliados.

O loiro sentou-se novamente, ao lado do amigo. Ficou quieto. Seria levado até o conselho, e era exatamente para onde ele pretendia ir.

Ao descerem da carruagem quase uma hora depois, Danny avistou, em meio à vila de homens estrangeiros, a construção majestosa do Conselho. A vila parecia-se muito com as cidades do continente, que cresciam e avançavam sem preocupação com os danos que causavam, adornada com aquela rica fortaleza de altos muros de pedra exatamente no centro. Os guardas das outras carruagens aproximaram-se para escoltarem Danny. Meca inquietou-se: ― Não precisa fazer isso, Cage.

― Como MESTRE, minha função é a de guiar os _teleios_ treinados e também fiscalizar a conduta dos guardas. Talvez você também queira uma audiência.

Danny negou para Meca, assegurando com o olhar que estava tudo bem. Cage e os outros se afastaram levando o loiro. O grupo de homens avançou em direção ao pórtico do Conselho, que era moldado com cercas vivas. O prisioneiro seguiu vagarosamente pelo curto trajeto, arrancando olhares dos humanos e dos poucos _teleios_ que tinham negócios na cidade, além daqueles que estranhamente vestiam o uniforme do Conselho; ruídos e vozes cochichavam: "O caçador... O caçador voltou...".

Adentrando o portão, passaram pelo espaço gramado e decorado por espelhos d'água que formavam o símbolo do Conselho. Danny atravessou o caminho sem deixar qualquer detalhe escapar, memorizando o formato dos jardins floridos, os desenhos das janelas, as posições das portas e a quantidade de guardas, que eram humanos apenas. Na porta, Cage informou que levaria o loiro à cela de espera.

Entraram no prédio, e o caçador sentiu imediatamente a presença aflita de sua filha naquele local: ― Quero falar com Edwards, agora!

― Você e mais a metade da ilha – o mestre zombou e empurrou o loiro para o centro do saguão. Danny levantou a cabeça e assoviou tão alto que aqueles ao seu redor encolheram-se com a acústica. Todos os _teleios_ do Conselho, do lado de fora dos portões, ficaram agitados, e também os outros. Os guardas humanos que cercavam as entradas chamaram rapidamente os mestres para acalmarem os seres que começavam a causar alarde e bagunça na frente do prédio, praticamente enlouquecidos. Cage encarou o caçador por alguns segundos com raiva e correu para fora do prédio, deixando o prisioneiro com um dos guardas.

― Os inatos sempre me fascinaram – uma voz feminina ressoou do alto do saguão rodeado por vasos de girassóis. Danny observou a velha senhora de ar imponente e uma túnica verde no topo das escadarias. Todos que estavam ali, guardas e funcionários, prestaram atenção à mulher, que Danny reconheceu como Elizabeth Edwards, e a reverenciaram. O loiro reparou no colar dourado com a forma do emblema do Conselho que ela usava, cortado transversalmente por uma estreita fita negra. ― Você chegou mais cedo do que eu previa. Ouvirei aos seus pedidos em uma audiência privada – ela determinou e fez um sinal. O guarda libertou as mãos de Danny e o empurrou para que ele seguisse em direção às escadas.

Na sala, que ficava no andar superior, a mulher dispensou os seguranças e ofereceu a Danny se sentar à mesa redonda, onde um dos empregados servia chá.

― Eu não vim tentar fazer Rachel mudar de ideia ou envolver o Conselho, apenas estou aqui por minha filha – Danny explicou, antes de qualquer coisa.

A mulher permaneceu de pé, olhando a vista da janela. ― Eu entendo – respondeu e entrecruzou os dedos. ― Houve um ataque há cinco dias – disse pausadamente. ― Meu filho e Rachel pretendiam levar a criança para visitar os avós na vila _andra_ , mas... – ela apertou os lábios e observou o loiro nos olhos: ― Os lobos fizeram uma investida decidindo retaliar pela morte do régulo. Eles insistem em nos acusar pelo ataque dos entelodons. Acabaram confundindo a carruagem de meu filho com a do Conselheiro-Chefe Wo Fat... Apenas a menina sobreviveu – a expressão da mulher foi dura, severa, digna de uma viúva que já havia enfrentado a morte na família.

Mas tudo o que importou a Danny naquele momento foi sua filha: ― Onde está Grace?!

― Está em seus aposentos. Ela não foi ferida, mas está abalada pela morte da mãe.

Danny cerrou os punhos com tanta força que sentiu suas unhas ferindo a carne. ― Eu... quero ver minha filha.

A mulher assentiu. Chamou um dos serviçais, que entrou na sala e murmurou-lhe algo. A velha Edwards respirou profundamente. ― Leve o senhor Williams até a garota, e informe Wo Fat para que ele cumprimente os... convidados.

Danny viu a insatisfação no rosto da conselheira, mas sua mente não pensava em nada além de Grace. Não conseguia assimilar o fato de Rachel estar morta. Aquela ilha havia se tornado selvagem como jamais imaginaria, precisava tirar sua filha imediatamente dali.

A conselheira despediu-se, e da mesma forma como fizera na entrada, Danny seguiu o empregado do Conselho memorizando o caminho até o local onde sua filha estava. A presença de Grace era tão nítida, que Danny conseguia absorver tristeza daquele local enquanto aguardava na porta do quarto. O empregado destrancou o aposento e permaneceu do lado de fora, Danny entrou.

― Ei, macaquinha... – a garota estava sentada na beirada da cama, abraçada a uma miniatura de baú, ela olhava para a caixinha com rosto molhado, apertando-a contra o peito.

― Danno?... A mamãe se foi... – ela disse, e desabou a chorar. Danny correu para o seu lado e abraçou a filha. Toda a devastação daquela perda preencheu o peito do homem, e Danny teve que se esforçar para não perder o controle.

― Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... – fazia muitos anos que o caçador não usava sua habilidade. Naquela hora, foi como se os sentimentos de todos os _teleios_ daquela ilha o estivessem comprimindo, e ele focalizou em isolar suas próprias emoções, que insistiam em embaralharem-se com influências externas. Distinguiu, sem querer, os nativos que rodeavam o Conselho ainda agitados, a entrada de alguns _teleios_ no saguão... Abraçou a menina tentando afastar a tristeza de ambos. ― Vamos voltar para casa, tudo vai melhorar – assegurou para a filha. Então algo o envolveu fortemente. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados, como se pudesse deslindar também o coração infantil de Grace: era medo, o medo que a menina estava sentindo de permanecer naquele lugar...

Três batidas na porta sobressaltaram o caçador. As dobradiças ringiram revelando Elizabeth à porta. A velha sorriu:

― Terá que se despedir de seu pai agora, Grace – a garota apertou a manga da camisa do pai, escondendo-se atrás de sua figura. Danny sentiu: o medo da garota era de continuar próxima de Edwards. Viu os três guardas armados com bestas que acompanhavam a conselheira, e soube que algo estava errado. Entrou em alerta. O que ele faria?

Danny teve um estalo e postou-se de pé. Aproximou-se da porta, e a menina o observou como se soubesse o que ele estava prestes a tentar: ― A segurança deste prédio sempre foi tão fraca? – comentou, e apontou para a escadaria no final do corredor, à esquerda, de onde um homem de capuz os observava. Aquele era um lobo, Danny reconheceria de longe a postura e a aura características que eles emanavam. Agradeceu pela aparição repentina e viu os guardas posicionarem-se apontando suas bestas na direção do sujeito, que não se acuou. Os homens gritaram chamando o alarme, e o sinal começou a soar no prédio.

O caçador aproveitou a distração e empurrou a velhota sobre os três guardas. Voltou para o quarto numa rapidez incrível, pegou a filha no colo, que continuava agarrada à caixa, e correu para a porta. Elizabeth estava levantando-se, e os guardas atirando contra o encapuzado que ganhou corredor desviando agilmente das flechas.

Williams seguiu para o lado oposto, ouvindo os gritos de protesto da conselheira. Um dos três guardas obedeceu a ordem de perseguir o loiro, e os outros dois continuaram tentando conter o _lycan_. Danny desceu as escadarias da direita o mais rápido que pôde, carregando Grace nos braços. Assoviou novamente, e ao chegar ao saguão, a maioria dos guardas permanecia do lado de fora devido ao alvoroço que ficara ainda pior no portão principal. Um pequeno grupo de _teleios_ permanecia distinto no meio do salão, cercado pelo restante dos guardas que atendiam ao alarme.

De relance, Danny reconheceu um dos nativos no saguão como Joe White, mas não diminuiu sua escapada e seguiu rumo à porta de entrada, que acabara de ser lacrada naquele instante. O loiro estacou e virou-se para trás de maneira brusca; o lobo de capuz aterrissou de um salto a um metro dali. Ficaram frente a frente, e quando o _lycan_ deu um passo em sua direção, o caçador abaixou-se, sacou sua arma do tornozelo e atirou, implorando que a pistola ainda funcionasse após ter mergulhado no oceano e ao mesmo tempo odiando-se por recorrer àquilo na presença de Grace. O disparo rompeu o ar de forma tão alta, que todos se silenciaram.

Sem esperar, Danny apontou a arma para o guarda que havia fechado a porta, e este a destrancou, amedrontado. O loiro correu para os jardins, fez a volta até o portão lateral que estava vazio e entrou em uma das carruagens, ameaçando com a arma os homens que as guardavam.

Ainda aturdidos no meio do saguão, todos observaram um guarda contorcer-se no chão, segurando o braço direito que havia sido baleado; sua besta caída adiante, perto do lobo encapuzado, que permanecia de pé. O _lycan_ observou, por um segundo, o homem que quase havia lhe flechado as costas gemendo de dor; então seguiu o rastro do caçador, desaparecendo do prédio antes de os outros guardas reunirem-se ao local, vindos do lado de fora e também das outras alas da construção. Elizabeth desceu as escadas, furiosa.

― O caçador Daniel Williams sequestrou minha neta e está roubando propriedade do Conselho. ENCONTREM-NO E PRENDAM-NO! TRAGAM-ME A CRIANÇA E A CAIXA!

**.**

**...**

**.**

Os ventos estavam a favor dos fugitivos. A carruagem de Danny seguiu trinta quilômetros para sudoeste e alcançou, no começo da noite, o trecho do litoral onde ficava o antigo porto da ilha, já abandonado há muito. O loiro desceu da carruagem com a criança, e os dois atravessaram as rochas até a água salgada, cujas margens reluziam em um azul-neon igual àquele nas lanternas dos barcos que resgataram o loiro – era a bioluminescência de minúsculas algas. Danny pôs a caixinha de Grace no bolso da calça, percebendo pela primeira vez que havia nela a inscrição "Shelburne". Segurou a mão da filha para ela se equilibrar sobre as pedras e aguardou. Lia, a enorme criatura que havia trabalhado com os guardas para salvar o navio de cruzeiro naquela tarde, permanecia naquele local com seu filhote, quando não eram convocados pelos mestres; alguns segundos depois, ela surgiu do mar emitindo um som grave e amistoso. Danny pretendia a escolta do liopleurodon para tentar chegar a salvo ao porto e depois ao continente.

Mas o zunido de flechas assustou o loiro e a criança, e Lia debateu-se na água, tendo sido ferida por algumas delas. A maré revoltou-se subindo instantaneamente, obrigando Danny a recuar das rochas carregando sua filha com pressa. Por entre as grutas nos rochedos, os olhos das nereidas brilhavam com a mesma fúria do mar, e Lia afastou-se da margem desvencilhando-se das sereias que vieram atrás do sangue iluminando a água em várias cores com seus cabelos. Danny tentou correr para o norte, na direção da vila de _andras_ , porém vários atiradores apareceram naquela direção. O caçador reconheceu os felinos e obrigou-se a adentrar os limites da floresta quente, tendo usado um de seus assovios de distração enquanto avançava para o sul rumo ao território selvagem e perigoso, que até os _teleios_ evitavam.

Danny seguiu carregando sua filha, sem compreender o que estava havendo. Os _teleios_ estavam-no perseguindo, obedecendo a ordens de homens, ferindo seres inocentes para isso; até as nereidas conspiraram para evitar que o loiro conseguisse sair da ilha. Como o Conselho conseguira tamanho poder em _Teleia_? O caçador apertou com força a filha entre os braços e avançou sem hesitar por entre a vegetação inóspita sabendo que sem o apoio dos nativos, sua única saída seria tentar sobreviver até que os guardas desistissem de procurar na floresta, e alcançar a vila _andra_ quando tivesse a oportunidade. Talvez Meca pudesse ajudá-lo a escapar até um dos barcos no porto do sul.

O interior da floresta era negro, as copas das árvores fechadas demais para permitirem a entrada da luz da lua. Demorou até o caçador conseguir se acostumar àquela escuridão. Precisava ter cuidado com os insetos e plantas venenosas daquela região, mas não poderia parar tão próximo da saída da selva – os felinos o estavam farejando, ele sentia sua presença avançando na mata – precisaria tentar se esconder. Danny ficou apenas com a camiseta de mangas curtas, retirando a camisa e embrulhando a filha com ela, da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Tirou a arma do coldre, sabendo que tinha apenas mais quatro tiros que poderiam falhar.

Após caminhar alguns metros, Williams encontrou o que queria: uma planta de cor avermelhada e perfume forte. Deixou Grace de pé ao seu lado, retirou-lhe a camisa e caminhou, levando a filha pela mão, até uma árvore de tronco largo rodeada por cipós. Procurou perto das raízes e encontrou uma toca, enfiou um galho no buraco e puxou-o de volta com um tipo de ratazana de tamanho exagerado mordendo a ponta. Danny amarrou a camisa no corpo do animal e libertou-o, e este saltou por entre as ramas. O loiro deu meia volta com a filha e voltou para emaranhar-se entre as folhagens cheirosas que havia encontrado. Arrancou uma das flores, e a planta lançou uma golfada de perfume no ar. Abraçou a filha e fez sinal para que ela permanecesse em silêncio enquanto a leve nuvem avermelhada cobria os dois impregnando-os com aroma doce e forte. Engatilhou a pistola.

Depois de alguns minutos, ruídos próximos denunciaram os felinos. Eles farejavam e seguiam lépidos por entre a floresta; um dos _teleios_ se ateve perto da planta. Danny e Grace continuaram imóveis, o felino espirrou uma vez e afastou-se, continuando em direção à grande árvore e depois pelo caminho que a ratazana seguira. Os fugitivos suspiraram de alívio, e Danny analisou se sentia mais alguma presença. Afligiu-se: lobos estavam adentrando a floresta de forma rápida, diretamente para onde os dois estavam. O loiro soube que o esconderijo não ajudaria, mas não teve tempo de sair, a figura encapuzada que vira no Conselho surgiu à sua frente.

Danny se colocou entre o _lycan_ e a filha, recuando devagar. Sentiu os felinos retornando. Mais duas pessoas que o loiro sabia serem lobos surgiram ao seu redor, o caçador viu-se cercado.

― Chin, Kono. Cuidem dos guardas – o lobo diante de Danny disse. Ele era grande, sua voz era forte, mas o caçador estranhamente não pressentiu intenção de morte. O que eles queriam? Estariam atrás de Grace? Quando os outros lobos se afastaram, o loiro abaixou a arma e chutou a raiz da planta aos seus pés, que envolveu o _lycan_ em uma lufada de perfume, atordoando-o.

Danny fugiu em direção à saída da floresta, carregando Grace quando esta não conseguiu acompanhar seus passos. Ouviu o rugido ameaçador dos felinos e o rosnado dos lobos; animais escondidos começaram a fugir de todos os cantos: pássaros, morcegos, borboletas luminosas, sapos gigantescos, mamíferos, grilos e insetos tão grandes que o barulho de suas asas era perturbador. As plantas mais delicadas encolheram-se, fechando suas flores, e as carnívoras de inúmeros tamanhos aproveitaram as presas apressadas e fáceis que debandavam caoticamente para longe do combate entre os _teleios_ mais fortes assim como Danny e Grace. O loiro desviou das teias e das carnívoras maiores, já infestadas de seres assustados e indefesos, tentando manter o rumo em meio à loucura, tentando evitar os perigos que havia memorizado pelo caminho sem diminuir sua velocidade.

O lobo ressurgiu em seu encalço, e Danny desviou do enorme escorpião que cruzava o seu caminho passando entre um trecho infestado de dróseras. Saltou para fora da floresta, mas um felino estava aguardando na entrada. Em meio ao estouro de _teleios_ , o caçador não havia percebido o humanoide do Conselho ali, e quando escapou das ramas mais densas, o felino disparou sua besta. Danny protegeu Grace da flecha que passou de raspão cortando a carne de seu ombro esquerdo. Os dois embrenharam-se novamente nas folhagens, e o loiro chocou-se com o _lycan_ , falseando o pé sobre uma das centopeias. Soltou a menina e desabou.

Sem fôlego, ainda ouvindo as flechas cantando sobre sua cabeça e a luta mais afastada dentro da selva, Danny tentou rastejar até Grace aproveitando que o _lycan_ havia se tornado o alvo dos tiros lançados pelo felino. A garota, assustada com os insetos anormais, caminhou de costas até tropeçar em uma raiz e cair enroscada na armadilha viscosa da maior drósera, e começou a enrolar-se imediatamente.

A alongada folha imobilizava a menina que se debatia, e Danny tentou encontrar a arma que caíra no chão, começando a sentir os efeitos da flecha, que deveria estar envenenada. O loiro lutou para engatinhar até a filha e começou a dar coronhadas no tronco da planta, perto das raízes, tentando desprender a folha onde Grace estava enrolada. ― NÃO SE MOVA, GRACE! FIQUE PARADA! – a drósera era tão grande e forte que o caçador sentia sua essência: as armadilhas em suas folhas eram automáticas, ela estava apenas se alimentando e ele não tinha licença da maldição para matá-la. O gemido do felino logo atrás não abalou sua tentativa de libertar sua filha, mas a folha e a armadilha eram resistentes demais para os golpes atordoados do homem. Até que alguém segurou seu braço antes que Danny pudesse golpear novamente a planta. Ele virou para cima, onde um par de olhos amarelados o encarava:

― Eu salvarei a garota, se vocês vierem comigo – era o _lycan_ , agora sem o capuz. Danny reconheceu aquele rosto, embora sua vista estivesse perdendo o foco, e confirmou suas suspeitas: aquele lobo era o homem que saltara no mar antes do ataque ao cruzeiro.

― Temos... temos que sair da ilha... – o loiro balbuciou, ofegante.

O _lycan_ soltou o antebraço de Danny e, com um golpe poderoso, despedaçou o tronco da planta. Todas as folhas murcharam, e o sujeito arrancou Grace da armadilha. A garota abraçou o pai ainda de joelhos, e Danny viu os outros dois lobos aproximarem-se vindos do interior da floresta. O loiro empurrou a filha para suas costas e apertou a arma com uma das mãos.

― Steve, há _andras_ do Conselho se aproximando – a loba, alta e magra, com cabelos escuros, avisou ao encapuzado. O outro ao seu lado permanecia em silêncio.

O lobo maior concordou levemente com a cabeça, continuou observando o loiro: ― Você é um _andra_ , mas consegue se locomover na floresta – o _lycan_ agachou-se, ficando de frente para o loiro: ― Soube que a planta não tinha sede de sangue, e me salvou da flecha daquele guarda, no Conselho. Você é um caçador... – começou a farejar Danny, que tentava proteger sua filha. O _teleio_ ateve-se na tarefa, cheirando próximo aos cabelos, ao pescoço do loiro. Então fixou o olhar no bolso da calça, onde Danny tinha a caixa que Grace trouxera. Ignorou que Williams tinha uma arma, e segurou seu queixo, elevando o rosto afogueado de Danny enquanto expunha suas garras afiadas: ― Está febril. Virá conosco, ou desperdiçará as últimas balas com os guardas que estão chegando.

Danny viu, nos olhos do outro, que não tinha escolha. Como antes, não pressentia ameaça direta do lobo, e ainda não sabia ao certo sobre o envolvimento dos _lycans_ na morte de Rachel, então teve que confiar em sua intuição. Guardou a arma com dificuldade. Tentou ficar de pé, mas cambaleou sem firmeza nas pernas. O lobo o segurou, e em poucos segundos, Danny já estava inconsciente em seus braços.

O _lycan_ ajeitou o homem sobre seus ombros, ergueu-se oferecendo a mão à garota. Grace analisou os três adultos ao seu redor por um instante, fitou seu pai imóvel e aceitou a ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	4. TERRITÓRIO DE LOBOS

Danny não ouvia mais o barulho do mar agitado, ou os sons dos animais na floresta. Sua preocupação com Grace rondava seus pensamentos entre sonhos estranhos sobre a vinda de sua esposa para a ilha e a vida que eles tinham no continente, mas ele sentia que sua filha estava ao seu lado, sentia que os dois estavam seguros, embora não conseguisse distinguir onde. Sem forças para abrir os olhos e com frio, não lutou quando uma fonte de calor agradável o envolveu.

Danny sentiu o medo de Grace desaparecer e permitiu-se descansar naquele leve balançar que o ninava. O ar ao seu redor esfriou consideravelmente, o caçador se encolheu buscando ainda mais contato com o calor ao seu lado. Em certos momentos, sentia alguém tocando sua testa com a palma da mão, mas demorava a raciocinar e perdia a consciência mais uma vez. Williams acordou em uma cama macia e confortável. Saltou imediatamente dali, mas seus joelhos cederam, e ele desabou sentado sobre o leito.

― Tem sorte de o Conselho não o querer morto. Eles são muito bons em preparar venenos – o loiro percebeu o lobo chamado Steven de braços cruzados aos pés da cama. O sujeito aproximou-se e tocou na testa do caçador; Danny reconheceu aquela sensação. ― Você ficou inconsciente por quase um dia.

O loiro engoliu sentindo a garganta seca. Ignorou o conforto que aquele gesto lhe causava, e olhou para a porta, que se escancarou naquele instante para uma Grace aparentemente aliviada. Ela abraçou o pai, que a examinou e beijou-lhe a testa. A menina estava bem, Danny conseguia ler seu coração com uma facilidade incomum. Ele percebeu o _lycan_ observando os dois. Estariam onde imaginava? O loiro conseguiu postar-se de pé e alcançou a janela. O horizonte era amplo, o ar frio, a vista exuberante: estavam nos penhascos do norte, na terra de rochedos, no topo da montanha mais imponente da ilha, cercados por coníferas. Ali era o território dos lobos.

O que aquelas criaturas pretendiam tendo trazido ele e sua filha cem quilômetros até o castelo dos McGarrett? A loba que Danny vira na floresta entrou no quarto e sorriu. Grace correu para ela, e as duas saíram do cômodo, deixando o caçador e o _lycan_ a sós. O lobo ajeitou os braços cruzados, ainda de pé perto da cama. Danny captou a atmosfera séria que ocupou o quarto:

― _"Pente miden"_ – o _lycan_ recitou, e a caixinha que Danny lembrava ter deixado no bolso da calça durante a noite anterior abriu-se, estando agora sobre a cômoda no canto do quarto. O loiro deu dois passos e observou o interior do minúsculo baú, que guardava uma folha de papel arrancada de algum livro ou caderno, dobrada. ― Irei perguntar apenas uma vez: o que foi feito da herança de minha mãe? – a voz do lobo soou carregada de ameaça.

Danny fechou o rosto: ― O que isso tem a ver com a caixa de Grace? Foi por isso que assassinaram Rachel e Stan Edwards?!

O _lycan_ deu um sorriso de meia-boca, exibindo a ponta afiada de um canino branco: ― O próprio Conselho tomou conta deles. Foi logo depois de emboscarem e matarem meu pai – rosnou.

Danny encarou o outro firmemente, não pressentindo mentira em suas palavras, apenas amargura: ― O que querem comigo e Grace?

De uma maneira rápida e certeira, o _lycan_ empurrou Danny contra a parede. Os dedos fortes ao redor da garganta do loiro: ― Eu disse que não perguntaria de novo!

― Não sei de qual herança você está falando! – o caçador reclamou, tentando afastar os punhos do outro. Não adiantou, e o lobo soltou-lhe apenas para forçar um de seus pulsos a dobrar-se em um ângulo dolorido, obrigando o loiro a encarar o conteúdo do minúsculo baú se não quisesse seu braço quebrado. Danny aguentou a dor em seu ombro com uma careta: ― A caixa pertence à minha filha, estava com ela quando a encontrei no Conselho!

― Não minta, _andra_!

― Eu não estou mentindo! Droga! Você vai quebrar o meu braço! – o _lycan_ soltou o homem, que se ergueu massageando o ombro.

― Está dizendo que devo procurar respostas com a garota? – o lobo sugeriu, e antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu um esmurro virar seu rosto para o outro lado.

― Não toque na minha filha – o caçador avisou gravemente. O lobo limpou o canto da boca, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar um pouco de sangue. A porta abriu-se novamente, e Grace entrou assustada, a loba de cabelos escuros logo atrás. Elas fitaram com preocupação os homens arrostando-se no canto do quarto. ― Pegue suas coisas, Grace. Estamos indo – o loiro declarou, apanhou a pequena caixa, caminhou até a porta e levou a filha pela mão para fora dali.

A loba aproximou-se, observando o moreno desconcertado, que ainda alisava com cuidado o lábio avermelhado. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada.

Os corredores eram longos e cheios de passagens, Grace guiou seu pai alegremente até a entrada. Havia muitos lobos no primeiro andar, mas a garota não dera importância àquilo, parecendo à vontade em meio aos _lycans_. Um deles aproximou-se, e Danny o reconheceu.

― Por que a pressa? Tem certeza de que já se recuperou? – Joe conversou, sorrindo para Grace.

― Agradeço por terem nos dado abrigo, mas precisamos ir – o caçador sentiu a filha entristecer-se. Barulho nas escadas logo atrás, e Danny permaneceu de costas para o moreno, que viera do quarto junto com a outra loba.

― Parece que vocês dois já conversaram – Joe comentou de maneira divertida, observando o rosto de Steven.

O outro lobo, chamado Chin, que também estava na floresta na noite anterior, entrou na sala informando que um representante do Conselho havia chegado e aguardava uma audiência com White. Danny desconfiou ainda mais das intenções daqueles _teleios_. O velho lobo branco encarou o moreno atrás do caçador e depois saiu por uma das passagens daquele átrio. O loiro apertou a mão da filha, tenso. Iriam entregá-los ao Conselho?

― Deixarei que fiquem – o _lycan_ falou.

Danny virou-se: ― O quê?

― Você e a criança estarão a salvo enquanto permanecerem aqui – Steven continuou.

― Eu preciso sair da ilha, quantas vezes terei que repetir?!

― Este é o meu território. Vai ficar até que eu mude de ideia – foi a determinação. Danny soltou uma risada sarcástica e deu as costas para o _lycan_ , seguindo pela porta oposta à que Joe usara.

Grace disse que havia uma saída passando pelo local da cozinha. O loiro seguiu a filha, notando que o castelo era grande, mas não suntuoso, apenas aconchegante. O Conselho tinha detalhes em ouro e pedras preciosas, mostrava riqueza exagerada, totalmente o contrário da morada do régulo do norte, que tinha o apoio e reconhecimento de todos os _teleios_ da ilha.

O loiro e a filha alcançaram a saída lateral e andaram alguns passos além do castelo. A construção ficava no topo da montanha rochosa, cercada por pinheiros e rodeado pelo cheiro do mar que era visto em qualquer das direções, exceto ao sul, onde a extensão da ilha, verde e vibrante, preenchia o horizonte. Danny viu vários lobos surgirem entre as árvores; suspirou. O caçador considerou o fato de ele e Grace estarem quase à altura das nuvens na direção totalmente oposta à que pretendiam, ainda irritado com sua própria incompetência: como ele pôde deixar aquela flecha acertá-lo?

**.**

**...**

**.**

Na grande sala de reuniões, Joe White recebia o representante do Conselho. Era o Mestre Cage. Ele estava acompanhado de um dos felinos e informou sobre as notícias de que viram o ex-caçador Williams numa das carruagens do régulo. O Conselho exigia que o loiro fosse entregue para esclarecimentos.

― Não foi o que aconteceu – Joe disse calmamente. ― Nós o encontramos entrando neste território. Iremos liberá-lo depois que tomarmos nossas próprias providências.

Os lobos eram criaturas orgulhosas, disso Cage sabia. Não admitiam ofensas aos seus e ao território, e nunca davam motivos para um _andra_ optar pela sentença de morte. Quando terminassem suas "providências" com o caçador, certamente o homem já estaria acabado. Não era o que Edwards queria, mas Cage assentiu, não tendo poder para discordar do régulo: ― Devo, então, deixar um guarda do Conselho para escoltar o prisioneiro, quando terminarem.

― Não será necessário. Um dos nossos escoltará Williams quando este for liberado. Pode se retirar agora, Mestre Cage – o régulo determinou. Os lobos negros, que faziam a guarda do castelo, se aproximaram do homem. O mestre do Conselho teve que obedecer.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Do lado de fora, Danny admirou os vários quilômetros de terras hostis entre ele e Grace e o porto. O mar deste lado da ilha, se alguém conseguisse escalar as vastas paredes de rocha, tinha uma corrente forte, com redemoinhos gelados e violentos que carregavam tudo para o fundo das águas venenosas. Não havia como sair de _Teleia_ , exceto pelo sul, e os dois teriam que evitar os homens do Conselho que estavam espalhados por todo o território _andra_. Nenhuma libélula ou flor da noite estava por perto para que Danny pudesse mandar uma mensagem a Meca. Talvez se ele convocasse algum pássaro, pudesse usá-lo como pombo-correio para contatar seu amigo, mas o loiro não teve tempo de analisar mais do local ou suas possibilidades de fuga da ilha, pois os _lycans_ que estavam nas árvores aproximaram-se rapidamente e o escoltaram junto com a filha de volta para o castelo.

Steven estava à porta da cozinha. Ele estendeu a mão, e Grace entregou-lhe a caixinha. Danny lançou um olhar de indignação para a filha, que deu de ombros. O _lycan_ estava mais calmo:

― Shelburne não guardava aquele papel, e sim uma lembrança que minha mãe deixou – o moreno disse. Danny ficou quieto. ― Edwards quer a garota e a caixa de volta.

Danny bufou, esfregou o rosto, e então fitou a menina: ― Eu não sei o que tem na caixinha, Danno. Mamãe e Stan estavam com ela, e no dia seguinte, eles sumiram... Aquela senhora queria que eu dissesse o que tio Stan fez, mas eu não sei – ele teve que se abaixar e abraçar a filha, que iria começar a chorar.

― Minha mãe também se foi. Aconteceu depois que ela enviou eu e minha irmã para o continente. Ela havia deixado uma mecha de cabelos na caixa – o _lycan_ explicou. ― Eles possuem muita energia, já que ela era uma fada.

Grace secou os olhos: ― Uma fada? De verdade?

― Sim – o lobo concordou, e alisou os cabelos da menina, tentando consolá-la. Danny apenas observou a interação dos dois. O _lycan_ afastou-se e continuou: ― As informações no papel indicam que aquilo é uma tentativa de amálgama entre química e magia. Parece que Stan precisava de algum poder especial como ingrediente para completar a poção. Acho que ele pretendia obter isso usando o pó de fada obtido com os cabelos de minha mãe. Restam as perguntas: onde está o pó? E se ele foi usado na poção, então o que aconteceu com o preparado?

― Então é isso? Deixaram minha filha sem uma mãe por causa de uma poção mágica? Não! Não responda. Não interessa, por que não vamos esperar para descobrir o que Edwards quer, ou o que você quer, ou o que aconteceu com a tal poeira especial. Eu e Grace sairemos desta ilha!

O lobo o confrontou: ― Precisamos evitar que os conselheiros continuem tramando e maltratando este lugar. Por que acha que não há mais _teleios_ fortes? Não existem mais fadas aladas ou ninfas, as nereidas permanecem escondidas, minotauros, anões, todos os seres que possuíam algum tipo de poder foram extintos quando o Conselho se formou. Nós temos a resposta, podemos evitar o que Edwards e Wo Fat estão tramando!

O caçador negou teimosamente, soltando Grace e ficando de pé: ― Não interessa. Eu não colocarei a minha filha em perigo só para enfrentar o Conselho!

O _lycan_ aproximou-se encarando Danny: ― Prefere fugir e abandonar todas estas criaturas à mercê dos conselheiros? Como caçador, você realmente pode dar as costas ao sofrimento que paira sobre esta terra?

Os dois entreolharam-se de forma intensa, mas Steven não conseguiu intimidar o outro. Danny percebeu raiva, impaciência, e, com a proximidade dos dois, algo a mais que estava aumentando aos poucos no lobo: um calor que subia e descia por seu peito. Danny não acreditou que esta última parte pudesse ser sua causa. Apenas virou o rosto com uma expressão zangada, mas pensativa. Steven deu um passo para trás, prontamente. Pegou a mão de Grace e começou a guiá-los de volta para o quarto, passando pelo átrio.

Cage cruzou o caminho deles quando já estava na porta, de saída junto com o felino, após a audiência que tivera com o régulo. O caçador viu que Steven encobriu o rosto levantando o capuz e escondeu a menina às suas costas.

O mestre do Conselho virou-se para dentro do castelo, em direção ao loiro: ― O liopleurodon fugiu por sua causa, há um rastro de destruição pela floresta quente, e vários dos meus _teleios_ foram inutilizados. Faça um favor a todos nesta ilha e se entregue ao Conselho.

― Eu não sabia que _teleios_ pertenciam a qualquer um – foi a resposta petulante do loiro.

― Os lobos irão entregá-lo logo – Cage mussitou. ― Eu garantirei que você tenha um fim adequado, como aquela traidora.

Danny sentiu o que fluiu do felino que acompanhava Cage. O _teleio_ baixou o olhar, e Danny avançou no pescoço do mestre, puxando-o para dentro e não deixando tempo para qualquer um reagir: ― O que fizeram à minha esposa?! – os lobos negros que guardavam o palácio e o felino tomaram instância, e Steven soltou Grace perto de um dos pilares do átrio. O moreno se interpôs, fazendo o _teleio_ do Conselho hesitar. ― Diga! – Danny exigiu de Cage.

― Ela... morreu...

Danny apertou ainda mais a garganta do homem. Steven avisou para ele se acalmar e não fazer nada precipitado, ordenou que os lobos não reagissem. O loiro não lhe deu ouvidos: ― Diga o que fizeram! – e apertou. Sentiu que sua filha estava assustada, os lobos em alerta e o felino em agonia. Steven apartou os dois _andras_.

― Solte o mestre do Conselho, seu intruso! – segurou o loiro. ― Será julgado aqui e entregue aos _andras_ para pagar pelos seus crimes! – Danny se debateu, mas deslindou que Steven sabia de algo, e deixou Cage ir. O lobo imobilizou Danny com o rosto virado para o chão, e o mestre ralhou com o felino, que não havia lhe defendido a tempo.

Os homens do Conselho abandonaram o castelo. Steven dispensou os outros e soltou o loiro. Danny aguardou o _lycan_ dizer o que se passava em sua mente: ― O felino murmurou que ela está no vale. Foi levada para lá na mesma noite. Edwards ordenou que mantivessem segredo. Foi tudo o que o _teleio_ conseguiu dizer – o lobo esclareceu.

Danny agradeceu pela aguçada audição de Steven, mas impressionou-se com o ato do felino, que agira contra a vontade de seu mestre expondo tal informação. Se os _teleios_ não estavam de acordo com as ações do Conselho, por que continuavam obedecendo às suas ordens?

― Preciso encontrá-la.

Steven admirou-se com a atitude do homem. ― Você sabe o que isso significa? Ela caiu em desgraça, ou não teria sido levada para o vale. Não há mais volta.

― Rachel é uma inata. Ela jamais causaria dano a qualquer um nesta ilha ou fora dela. Deve estar em apuros, tenho que encontrá-la o quanto antes.

― Só há duas formas de um _andra_ estar no vale: ou ele é um grotesco, ou já não passa de ossos.

― Rachel sabe se proteger. E ela deve ser a única que pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Se quiser que eu colabore, terá que me deixar ir até lá.

Steven esfregou o rosto, viu os olhos brilhantes da garota ainda escondida num dos pilares do átrio, e concordou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	5. O VALE DOS GROTESCOS

Convencido de que seria mais fácil acompanhar o caçador até o vale do que convencê-lo do contrário, Steven convocou Kono e Chin para acompanhá-los na pequena expedição. Grace permaneceu no castelo, aos cuidados do _lycan_ cozinheiro: Kamekona. O _teleio_ que ficara de babá era enorme não só por fora, seu coração era extremamente gentil, e Danny ficou relativamente tranquilo ao deixar sua menina rindo e aprendendo com ele a preparar algo parecido com _pretzels_.

Os quatro usaram uma das carruagens. Williams seguiu observando o caminho de descida da montanha, rodeado por verde, acompanhado pelo rio que nascia no alto e seguia mais de quarenta quilômetros até o lago do território neutro, perto da vila _andra_ , e seguia para o mar do lado oeste da ilha. Sentindo o clima mais ameno do nível do mar, o loiro enxergou, espalhados pela floresta temperada do vasto território _lycan_ , vários aglomerados de cabanas que os lobos disseram serem alcateias. Os McGarrett haviam conquistado o respeito de todos os _teleios_ , lobos ou não, e os primogênitos até ali exerceram a posição de régulos com esmero; mas com a crescente força do Conselho, agora que John havia morrido o território não seria respeitado da mesma forma. White não conseguiria manter a autoridade como um mero substituto. Se Steven não assumisse o legado de seu pai, outro _lycan_ alfa poderia reclamar o título, ou até mesmo algum outro _teleio_.

― Por que você não assume a alcateia? – Danny perguntou, enquanto observava Steven esconder o rosto com o capuz quando a carruagem aproximou-se das cabanas dos _lycans_ marqueses, que fiscalizavam a fronteira para o território neutro.

― É uma longa história. Decidirei quando soubermos exatamente o que o Conselho está planejando – foi a resposta simples. Danny, desde o acontecimento na cozinha do castelo, não conseguia evitar sua curiosidade pelo lobo. Permitiu-se tentar deslindar o que estava escrito no coração do _lycan:_ muito ressentimento, muita mágoa e raiva queimavam dentro do _teleio_ quando mencionava sua família, mas ele não deixava sua amargura transparecer.

Danny fingiu não saber daqueles sentimentos, e nem do calor incomum no peito do lobo quando estavam próximos. Nem todos os caçadores eram empáticos como o loiro; na verdade, Danny não conhecia ninguém que sentisse tanto além da sede de sangue. Havia sido estranho viver no continente, rodeado por homens, sem conseguir ler suas intenções; agora, em Teleia, o loiro precisava lembrar-se de como fazia para desconectar-se das emoções que fluíam dos nativos, para que não se confundissem com as suas próprias. Sentiu-se um intruso por estar lendo assim o coração do outro, e forçou-se a parar.

Na tentativa de pensar em algo diferente, que não o moreno ao seu lado, o loiro passou a divagar sobre como era agradável sua vida na ilha até descobrirem que Rachel tivera sua mão prometida ao primogênito dos Edwards. Os dois fugiram, casaram-se, viveram relativamente bem e tiveram Grace. Danny acreditou que tudo estivesse dando certo, mas sua esposa temia viver entre os homens, ela temia ter seu marido exposto a todo aquele mal enquanto trabalhava como policial. Era tudo o que ele sabia fazer: cuidar do território, proteger as pessoas ao seu redor, ser um caçador; ele havia crescido assim, e não sabia fazer outra coisa. Danny pensou que conseguiria fazer as coisas funcionarem entre os dois, mas Stan começou a mandar libélulas informando sobre a ilha. Ele dizia como tudo estava diferente, como o Conselho havia melhorado a segurança e o relacionamento com os nativos. E assim o foi: ela escolheu retornar.

O loiro repreendeu-se. Lembrar isso não lhe ajudaria, especialmente nesse momento. Respirou profundamente e limpou sua mente antes de descer da carruagem. Haviam chegado ao seu destino; eles entrariam no vale, e o caçador teria que lidar com a essência instável dos grotescos, precisava estar concentrado.

O marquês que fiscalizava a fronteira mais próxima do vale acenou de longe para Chin, que fez um sinal enquanto caminhava em sua direção. O lobo se chamava Vincent Fryer e veio acompanhado por uma sentinela, quem Danny concluiu ser também uma _lycan_. Ternura envolveu a ela e a Chin. Kono e Steven deixaram os dois se cumprimentarem antes de falarem, e o loiro permaneceu quieto.

― Viemos conferir algo no vale. Quando foi o último descarte? – a loba negra perguntou, e o loiro comprimiu o rosto com a ideia de Rachel estar naquele lugar que emanava horror e escuridão.

― Há muito tempo o Conselho não traz nenhum grotesco.

― Foi há alguns dias. Trouxeram... – Steven lançou um olhar de canto para o rosto preocupado do loiro. Ajeitou novamente o capuz e escolheu as palavras: ― ...Uma mulher.

― Nenhum _andra_ se aproximou do vale. Há anos não ouvimos notícia sobre algum deles ter caído em desgraça – a loba sentinela voltou a responder.

― Parece que o Conselho não tem mais que se preocupar com grotescos. Os portões do vale estão em ruínas, nunca mais foram usados. Apenas corvos rodeiam este local – o marquês completou.

Danny balançou a cabeça, observando as aves negras voarem e grasnarem alto: ― O vale está infestado, posso sentir isso.

― O caçador duvida de nosso faro? – Fryer indagou. ― Dia após dia, o fedor das almas amaldiçoadas cresce, podemos senti-lo transpor o selo e afugentar os _teleios_. Mas a entrada do vale não foi cruzada.

Steven observou o loiro encarando o portão de madeira semicoberto por vegetação. A passagem era escura, os salgueiros impediam a luz de adentrar aqueles domínios, e o caçador pareceu completamente imerso em seus pensamentos.

Chin agradeceu e se despediu da loba sentinela, que se chamava Malia. O marquês e ela aguardaram enquanto os quatro caminhavam até o portão. As estacas que demarcavam a área do selo já estavam desgastadas, avisando quem ousasse avançar aqueles limites, que não haveria proteção a partir dali. Estava escrito ao chão, com pequenas pedras brancas, formando um semicírculo ao redor do portão esculpido no tronco caído e quase fossilizado de um velho carvalho: " _ET NOLITE TIMERE EOS QUI OCCIDUNT CORPUS ANIMAM AUTEM NON POSSUNT OCCIDERE SED POTIUS EUM TIMETE QUI POTEST ET ANIMAM ET CORPUS PERDERE IN GEHENNAM - Mt 10:28_ ".

― _"E não temais os que matam o corpo, e não podem matar a alma; temei antes aquele que pode fazer perecer em Gehennae tanto a alma como o corpo"_ – a voz de Danny ressoou, enquanto recitava as palavras intactas nas pedras. Mesmo a grama e o musgo do chão não resistiam até alcançarem a inscrição, havendo apenas um tapete de folhas secas a partir dali, que avançava vale adentro e sumia na escuridão.

Ao dar o passo a frente, o caçador recebeu o impacto de tudo o que o selo estava impedindo de escapar. Ultrapassada a marcação, Danny sentia desespero e ódio tão infames como jamais pensou existirem. Arrependimento e inconformismo pulsavam entre os galhos dos salgueiros, vibravam como se fossem eles a sacudirem as copas das árvores sem nunca deixarem o sol entrar. Medo, fome e raiva misturavam-se como um sentimento só, e ficavam à espreita, em todos os cantos, em toda aquela escuridão.

Danny sentiu algo tocar em seu ombro e saltou como se tivesse sido acordado de um estupor. Viu o rosto preocupado do _lycan:_ ― Você está bem? – Steven perguntou. O caçador esforçou-se para se recompor e assentiu com a cabeça. ― Sente a sua esposa? Não conseguimos farejar nada daqui.

O loiro esfregou o rosto e concentrou-se em isolar as sensações que transbordavam daquele lugar. Haviam caminhado apenas alguns metros além do portão, e a luz era escassa. Quase nada além de troncos disformes e vultos espalhavam-se pelo vale que aparentava não ter fim. Os lobos, conhecidos por serem os melhores rastreadores da ilha, não tinham chance ante o fedor pútrido, o qual Danny esperava estar vindo apenas das raflésias que floresciam perto das raízes e folhagens rasteiras. Ruídos nas árvores seguiam fazendo eco, embora Danny e os outros não conseguissem escutar a voz de nenhum animal.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha do caçador quando ele percebeu aquele pequeno pedido de socorro agonizando entre tantos outros. Olhou para todos os lados. Como era possível? Sentia como se estivessem cercados, e não sozinhos. Avançou por entre os troncos e arbustos, seguido pelos lobos. Vez e outra, percebia algo mover-se nas proximidades, mas não hesitou e seguiu na direção que seus sentidos apontavam.

Bastante além do portão, emaranhado entre os galhos de um salgueiro mais baixo, estava o corpo de alguém ou alguma coisa. O loiro aproximou-se com cautela, amassando com seus passos as folhas secas e mofadas pela falta de sol no interior negro do vale. Um suspiro parecido com um gemido escapou da criatura, e Danny ajoelhou-se diante dela.

O monstro parecia ter sido um humano, mas o que restava disso eram apenas o formato dos braços e pernas e o torso. A aparência escura e escamosa daquele peito arfante começava a se partir ao meio, e a criatura lutava para respirar. A cabeça tinha sobras de pele onde deveriam ser os olhos, e a boca estava coberta por líquido reluzente, que os _lycans_ assumiram ser sangue devido ao que conseguiram farejar.

― Rachel?... – os ouvidos de Steven escutaram os lábios do caçador sussurrarem, e o loiro abraçou o monstro horrendo e decadente, encolhido perto do tronco da árvore. Os três lobos ouviram os soluços do homem, e também os ruídos que aumentaram ao seu redor. Assumiram uma posição defensiva perto de Danny. ― O que houve? Como isso foi acontecer? – o loiro indagou baixinho, e Steven sabia que não haveria resposta. Grotescos eram atormentados pela maldição, não apenas seus corpos padeciam, mas também suas almas, assim como avisava a inscrição na entrada do vale. Eles tornavam-se instáveis e irracionais, nunca duravam por muito tempo; a mulher já estava morrendo.

― G-grace... – a voz feminina e rouca surpreendeu os _lycans._ A grotesca ainda tinha consciência para se comunicar. ― Proteja Grace... – ela continuou, fraca.

― Eu cuidarei dela. Prometo – o caçador manejou falar, controlando o desespero. ― O Conselho está atrás de nós. O que Stan fez com os restos da fada?

Rachel arfou de maneira dolorida. ― A poção... a poção cura a maldição...

Os lobos e também o caçador perceberam o perigo aumentar naquela escuridão, a sede de sangue reunindo-se nos arredores. Eles estavam prestes a serem atacados.

Danny continuou, com a voz suave: ― Onde está a poção, Rachel?

― Eu dei... Grace... – ela arreganhou a boca, contorcendo-se. O caçador sacudiu seus ombros, segurou seu rosto, que começava a ressecar e descamar. Abraçou-a, sabendo que nunca mais ouviria sua voz. Apertou-a contra si, controlando o choro que estava em sua garganta.

― Temos que sair daqui. Agora – Kono avisou do lado esquerdo. Danny soltou o que restava de sua ex-esposa. Quando deitou seu corpo deformado sobre as folhas do chão, viu que ela segurava algo entre os longos e sinuosos dedos. Abriu a mão e encontrou uma libélula vermelha. O inseto tinha uma das asas quebradas, e quase não se movia. Danny apanhou-o com cuidado, e, nesse momento, o que pareceram raízes começaram a envolver Rachel imediatamente, cobrindo a grotesca inteira até que ela desaparecesse fundindo-se com aqueles estranhos e escuros brotos.

― Cuidado! – Steven gritou, e golpeou uma criatura que havia saltado em direção a eles. O grotesco era pequeno, mas tinha membros longos e garras. Aterrissou perto de Danny, emitiu algo como um riso inumano e avançou em direção ao caçador. Kono chutou o monstro, que chocou-se contra o tronco da árvore e caiu. Ao olharem ao redor, os quatro depararam-se com incontáveis seres medonhos cercando todas as direções. Sons abomináveis e chiados começaram a embalar a sede de sangue, que quase sufocou o loiro.

Os lobos prepararam-se, mas, de repente, todos os ruídos diminuíram. Barulhos diferentes nas árvores pareceram assustar os próprios grotescos, que recuaram e esconderam-se nos troncos e buracos próximos.

Danny viu as raízes moverem-se novamente, e seguiu a extensão de algumas delas. Estavam se espalhando entre seus pés, enegrecidas e mais parecidas com serpentes ou tentáculos. Observou-as se prolongarem e todas elas convergirem para o ponto mais sombrio do vale. ― _Cibus..._ – o som forte e pausado pareceu uma legião de vozes, e olhos brilharam alaranjados daquele mesmo canto.

O vale ficou em silêncio. Danny apertou os punhos, encarando estático o que estava adiante: todos os sentimentos brotavam daquela criatura oculta nas sobras, e ainda assim, ela era vazia e gelada. Aquele ser possuía tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, e o caçador sentiu medo por não saber o que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

O brilho dos olhos elevou-se, indicando que o monstro deveria ter mais de cinco metros de altura. Ele continuou, falando perfeitamente: _― Há muito, não vejo um homem que já não seja um verme rastejando sob meus pés..._ – os olhos se fecharam. _― Ainda mais um caçador sendo ajudado por lobos..._ – a voz formidável veio imediatamente do lado oposto, e os quatro viraram para trás. Ali estavam os olhos, emoldurados por um gigante rosto de mulher, ao lado do salgueiro.

― Pensei que grotescos não se comunicassem – Kono murmurou, incapaz de desviar da visão impressionante.

A cabeça do monstro aproximou-se, revelando a cor negra e metálica da pele e dos tentáculos menores que escapavam das laterais, onde seriam as orelhas, e da parte da nuca. No topo, como se fossem chifres que desciam sem fim, dois tentáculos maiores emaranhavam-se com o resto do corpo longo e cheio de ramificações, que imitavam milhares de víboras negras e agitadas.

O grotesco, parcialmente enrolado na árvore, encarou o caçador, o rosto dos dois na mesma altura. Placas cobriam o semblante do grotesco formando desenhos em simetrias perfeitas. As pupilas retangulares mudaram de forma, enquanto algo parecido com um sorriso formava-se na boca cheia de dentes pontiagudos que pareciam banhados em mercúrio.

― _Esurio..._ – o monstro disse lambendo-se, como em meio a um devaneio. _― Exijo uma oferenda... Há quanto tempo não como a carne de uma garotinha_ andra _, suculenta..._ – e sugou a saliva prateada que brotava em seus lábios negros. ― _Chair tendre..._

― Não temos nenhuma garota – Danny contestou. Olhou na direção que ficava o portão, mas tudo permanecia sombrio e coberto pelos tentáculos do monstro.

― _Mendax! Sinto o cheiro dela em você!_ – rosnou a criatura, e rodeou o loiro. Steven iria avançar, mas Chin pôs a mão em seu ombro; indicou o lado direito, onde um dos grotescos menores debatia-se tentando escapar do tentáculo serpiginoso que o esmagava com facilidade. Os membros do monstro eram rápidos e fortes. ― _Não. Não é uma garota..._ – a criatura constatou. Assustou a todos quando avançou aos pés do caçador e fitou-o em súplica: ― _Dê ela para mim..._ _I implore thee_... _Dê-me a jovem fada..._

Danny levou um segundo em choque ao ouvir o monstro. Então, algo em sua mente fez sentido, e ele olhou para o chão, fechando o rosto.

― _Você está triste... sua agonia é tão doce... Esse cheiro de sal vindo do forte caçador, o cheiro da fada..._ _Sucré chair..._ _Entregue-a!_

― Não – o loiro respondeu.

Os milhares de braços que serpeavam por toda a parte começaram a eriçarem-se ainda mais. A cabeça do monstro elevou-se novamente, frente a frente com o loiro: ― _Fao... Eu preciso comer... Quero mastigar os ossos e sentir o gosto da carne..._ _My valley, my offering..._

― Não temos oferendas.

O grotesco se contorceu, e o local ficou ainda mais frio e sombrio. Alguns dos seres gritaram e urraram escondidos, diversos deles já estando presos aos tentáculos. ― _Este é o meu vale, vieram aqui oferendar apenas amargura? Inexcusabilis..._ – a voz assumiu um tom ainda mais poderoso enquanto o grotesco retomava sua altura original, a cor dos olhos chamuscando quase nas copas das árvores. ― _Irremissibile... Não aceito... NÃO ACEITO!_ – o monstro berrou de maneira ensurdecedora, calando tudo. E seus braços serpes envolveram os quatro.

Os _lycans_ lutaram e usaram suas garras tentando se libertar da criatura. Pedaços dos membros do monstro que caíam contorciam-se como cobras negras, e grotescos livres os devoravam babando e gritando por mais, enquanto outras criaturas acabavam também enroladas na armadilha e fundiam-se com o corpo do grotesco maior. O rosto gigante aproximou-se novamente de Danny – desta vez, escancarando a boca para engoli-lo por inteiro.

O caçador sabia que eles não teriam chances, e libertou a libélula de sua mão. O pequeno inseto bateu as asas antes de cair, e uma luz como a do sol expandiu-se a partir dele, queimando a pele dos grotescos e fazendo o monstro maior gritar, soltando suas presas.

― _Danny, eu sinto muito pelo que fiz! Volte e tire Grace da ilha. Não me procure, eu já caí em desgraça. Por favor, salve a nossa menina!_ – a voz de Rachel vibrou no ar com a claridade tremeluzente, machucando os seres medonhos. Os quatro, livres, fugiram em direção ao portão.

A intensidade da luz começou a diminuir quando a mensagem acabou. Danny, entre a emoção de ouvir as últimas palavras que Rachel deixara na libélula e a necessidade de escapar, correu com seus companheiros sem olhar para trás. Urros, gemidos e ganidos podiam ser ouvidos da entrada, e os grotescos começaram a se reagrupar logo que a escuridão retornou. A criatura maior repôs suas forças devorando e assimilando em seus tentáculos inúmeras das outras. Mas o caçador e os _lycans_ já haviam fugido de seu alcance, deixando para trás apenas seu cheiro no vale.

_― Minha fada..._

**.**

**...**

**.**

Ao saltarem portão afora, cruzando as pedras brancas que marcavam o encantamento que prendia os grotescos naquela floresta escura, Steven, Danny, Kono e Chin estavam sem fôlego, mas inteiros. Exceto por alguns arranhões. Por terem escutado o alarde causado pelas criaturas em agonia, sofrendo com a luz da libélula, Fryer e Malia vieram em encontro aos quatro, perto do portão.

A sentinela aproximou-se do _lycan_ negro ainda assombrado e segurou seu ombro. ― Há milhares deles... – foi tudo o que Chin disse a ela enquanto tentava restabelecer sua calma e compostura características.

― É como se estivessem se multiplicando durante todo esse tempo – Kono comentou, ao lado do primo.

O marquês balançou a cabeça: ― Impossível. Eles não duram muito quando se tornam grotescos, a transformação praticamente destrói o corpo. Se eles estão aí, é porque alguém os trouxe.

Steven espiou o rosto do caçador, que continuava pálido e em silêncio. A mulher que ele procurava realmente havia caído em desgraça, e sua figura deformada havia morrido e seus braços. O que o homem estava pensando naquele momento? Os olhos azuis, que falavam quase tanto quanto a boca, estavam sérios e arrasados.

Como se houvesse sentido o olhar do _lycan_ , Danny encarou Steven: ― Preciso ver a minha filha.

McGarrett concordou de pronto. Queria voltar para o castelo, precisava conversar com o loiro sobre o que acontecera no vale, e se ele houvera conseguido retirar alguma informação de Rachel. Despediram-se do marquês, que se comprometeu a tentar descobrir de onde os grotescos estavam surgindo, embora aquele fosse o único portão para o vale.

Na carruagem, Steven e os outros acabaram ficando em silêncio em respeito à expressão desolada do loiro. Danny permaneceu grande parte do caminho olhando pela janela enquanto pensava, até que resolveu falar: ― Tenho que entrar em contato com um amigo na vila _andra_. Eu e Grace precisamos sair da ilha o quanto antes.

― Já falamos sobre isso. Temos que descobrir o que o Conselho está tramando...

― Que se dane o Conselho! Eu irei embora com a minha filha! Não vou ficar aqui esperando a fronteira dos _lycans_ ser dominada como o resto da ilha. O que você vai fazer quando o resto dos _teleios_ resolver acatar as ordens de Wo Fat e invadir o seu castelo?

― O que Rachel disse? – Steven perguntou de forma calma. O tom sóbrio mostrava que não iria discutir.

Danny cerrou os dentes e deu murros na lateral da carruagem, extravazando sua frustração. Levou um segundo mordendo e umedecendo os lábios e encarou os três: ― Estávamos certos, Stan realmente completou a poção. Rachel disse que ela serve para curar a maldição.

― Não foi à toa que revistaram a ilha inteira atrás de vocês – Kono comentou.

― Uma poção assim é possível? – Chin interveio.

O loiro continuou, irritadiço: ― Tudo faz sentido. Não há mais seres fantásticos hoje em dia. Há muito tempo o Conselho deve usar tecnologia, química e qualquer ingrediente sobrenatural que conseguir encontrar, exatamente como na receita que Stan deixou na caixa. O ingrediente desta vez foi a mecha de cabelo da mãe de Steven. Ela foi a última fada, e exilou seus filhos da ilha pelo mesmo motivo que eu preciso tirar Grace daqui – o loiro e o lobo cinza entreolharam-se: ― Rachel deu a poção a Grace, e minha filha se tornou uma fada.

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	6. PLANO DE GUERRA

― Então, Stan descobriu como tornar humanos em _teleios_ – Chin resumiu.

― Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Um caçador não pode deslindar o coração de homens, mas eu soube exatamente o que Grace sentia desde o momento em que a encontrei quando cheguei à ilha. O grotesco gigante farejou uma fada jovem em mim, e eu sinto Grace como qualquer outro _teleio_. Rachel deve ter feito isso para garantir que nossa filha não tivesse seu mesmo destino. Confirmarei isso quando chegarmos ao castelo, e sairemos daqui antes que Edwards descubra o que minha filha se tornou e queira usá-la para fazer mais fórmulas mágicas – fitou Steven: ― E nós dois iremos embora com ou sem a permissão do macho alfa – retrucou.

― Qual o objetivo de uma poção assim: Um humano que se torna _teleio_ deixa de estar sujeito à maldição. Eles estarão livres para dominarem a ilha, embora seus corações sejam impuros. Acha que o Conselho não seria capaz de segui-los até o continente por esse tipo de poder?

― Não sei se você lembra, mas o continente é "um pouco" maior que _Teleia_ – Danny disse de maneira sarcástica. ― Haverá muitos lugares para nos escondermos. Desapareceremos, como você e a sua irmã fizeram.

Steven ficou quieto. O caçador assumiu que havia ganhado a discussão e virou para a janela, mas seu semblante modificou-se, e ele voltou a encarar o _lycan._ Aguardou silenciosamente até o lobo falar.

― Fadas não são imortais. Elas têm muito poder, mas isso serve para compensar sua fragilidade – Steven mirou o loiro nos olhos: ― Não há fadas lá fora, Danny, e há poucos de nós, porque não fomos feitos para viver com humanos. Pode imaginar a dor de um ser puro vivendo em meio à ganância cruel da humanidade? É insuportável. Tão ruim, que ela desejaria morrer a ter que suportar tal tortura.

Danny compreendeu, naquele momento, mais do vazio e da raiva no interior do _lycan_. Ele havia revelado o que faltava: não apenas sua mãe e seu pai haviam sido vítimas dos homens, mas também sua irmã que não conseguira salvação sequer fora da ilha.

― Quando uma fada é jovem, é mais fácil destruí-la para fazer pó, já que a força latente ainda não foi trabalhada. Desde que os deuses nos abandonaram, as fadas aladas sempre foram as criaturas mais poderosas da ilha, acima até mesmo das nereidas. Um ser assim indefeso é muito frágil, e considerado como uma fonte preciosa de poder – o lobo continuou. ― Pense no bem de sua filha e não a tire desta ilha. Ao menos aqui, você terá mais chances de saber o que está escrito no coração de seus inimigos. E ela manterá sua sanidade.

A jornada seguiu silenciosa. Danny obsevou o castelo ao longe enquanto seguiam pela estrada que subia a montanha. O frio da altitude estava sendo acentuado pelo começo da noite; as fontes de luz do palácio ao longe e também a lua ao leste formavam pilares de luz com as gotículas da cachoeira da nascente do grande rio da ilha, que subiam alto no céu e congelavam na atmosfera.

Após mais algum tempo, por trás dos pinheiros, a carruagem encontrou mais agitação e claridade do que os quatro viajantes esperavam. Aquela era a estrada exclusiva para o castelo McGarrett, e estava tomada por uma grande caravana de _teleios_ : _lycans_ , raposas, felinos, ursos, ratos, até mesmo aves de rapina e vários outros nativos, humanoides ou não, subiam a montanha. Chin apontou para uma das carruagens, que sustentava o emblema da última família de sátiros da ilha; eles moravam no território neutro e raramente abandonavam suas terras isoladas.

Ao se aproximarem, Kono perguntou o que estava acontecendo pela janela a um dos _teleios_ que caminhavam seguindo os demais:

― O mestre sátiro Cendyl pretende representar todas as raças em uma audiência com o régulo. Ele irá reclamar sobre os ataques que aconteceram ontem no território neutro – a grande lebre respondeu, ao lado de um coelho, que parecia cansado segurando a haste imensa da flor de girassol brilhante que servia como fonte de claridade.

― Os estrangeiros do Conselho causaram alarde e destruição. Dois dos guardas foram presos graças aos ursos que viajavam perto da aldeia dos pavões – o coelho completou.

A carruagem com Danny e os outros acompanhou a caravana até o castelo. Chegando lá, o caçador foi o primeiro a descer e enfurnou-se no palácio atrás de sua filha. Steven e os outros procuraram Joe para saberem sobre a audiência.

**.**

**...**

**.**

No grande salão central, todos os _teleios_ viajantes aguardavam a decisão de Joe White após terem ouvido o testemunho de um felino que usava o uniforme do Conselho. O gato dissera que não obedeceu à ordem do guarda quando foi ordenado a executar um dos pavões, e então foi punido. Ele disse que implorou por ajuda e acabou sendo salvo pelos ursos que ouviram o alarde das aves, e por isso revelou que suas irmãs e sua mãe estavam presas nas masmorras do Conselho e seriam torturadas se ele não obedecesse aos _andras_ estrangeiros.

O clamor na sala aumentou, ecoando enquanto todos os presentes repudiavam os dois homens de uniforme, imobilizados, que se encolhiam com as exclamações dos nativos. Os guardas que foram presos estavam amarrados e amordaçados, de joelhos ao lado esquerdo do salão. Dois ursos, que pareciam homens exceto pela altura e porte, permaneciam de pé tomando conta dos prisioneiros. Steven continuava com seu capuz, escondendo o rosto, e reconheceu um dos ursídeos como seu amigo de infância, Nick.

Joe pediu silêncio e ordem, e lançou um olhar para McGarrett, camuflado em meio aos demais. White perguntou a Cendyl quais providências ele e os _teleios_ estavam exigindo. O velho sátiro indicou o urso maior, Taylor, passando-lhe a palavra:

― Todos os _teleios_ comandados estão sendo coagidos, fazendo isso por chantagem. Os calabouços no subsolo do Conselho estão repletos de nativos e caçadores que ousaram tentar impedir essa prática. Precisamos obter as informações sobre essas câmaras subterrâneas que seguem por todo o território _andra,_ e então as destruiremos junto com o Conselho, realizando um ataque surpresa. Todas as raças estão de acordo.

― E o que irá acontecer aos humanos da ilha? – Steven inquiriu ao urso, ainda sem mostrar seu rosto, emaranhado entre os outros nativos da sala. O grande _teleio_ observou McGarrett de forma desconfiada, mas permaneceu expondo seu discurso:

― A ilha clama por sossego, não escuta as árvores? Devemos libertar nossos irmãos presos e torturados sob o território que os _andras_ poluíram com sua ganância. Todos os estrangeiros perecerão nos calabouços que sua própria raça construiu.

― Está falando de mais da metade da população de humanos. Pretende exterminar todos os não nativos? – foi a vez de Joe inquirir.

― Faremos o que for preciso – o urso declarou, recebendo o apoio dos presentes. Joe e os _lycans_ do castelo trocaram olhares e expressões preocupadas, e White decidiu que teriam um recesso de uma hora antes de ele expor sua decisão como régulo.

Steven encontrou o lobo branco em seus aposentos, enquanto ele debatia com os outros _lycans_ sobre a melhor forma de resolver aquela situação evitando o confronto com os estrangeiros. Mas a autoridade de Joe estava sendo questionada naquela reunião; se sua decisão não fosse aceitável, os _teleios_ mais revoltados reclamariam o título de régulo. Cendyl parecia disposto a isso.

E McGarrett ainda não estava decidido a se revelar. Se ele o fizesse, o Conselho atacaria com todas as forças; a possibilidade de encontrarem Mary, além do interesse que já tinham em Grace, lhes daria todo o motivo para avançarem no território _lycan_ em busca da fada e da possível poção, e eles não hesitariam em usar todos os nativos sob seu controle para isso. Steven continuou intransigente na decisão de revelar ser o sucessor do régulo apenas quando tivesse uma maneira eficiente de conter Edwards e Wo Fat. Deixou Joe e os outros e subiu até os aposentos de Danny, precisava organizar as informações com o caçador e decidir o que fazer.

O lobo cinza subiu as escadas, atravessando o saguão repleto de nativos da caravana sem ser notado. A grande maioria daqueles _teleios_ era inofensiva, mas havia tensão e insatisfação pairando no ar. No quarto, ouviu através da porta o caçador conversar com a garota, bateu uma vez e entrou.

― O que foi decidido? – o loiro perguntou, encarando o _lycan_ , ainda sentado na beirada da cama e abraçado à filha.

― O Conselho possui reféns nas masmorras, é assim que obriga os nativos a lhe obedecerem – Steven observou o rosto sério do loiro, que não pareceu tão surpreso quanto esperava. ― Os _teleios_ exigem um ataque para libertarem os prisioneiros... e subjugarem todos os estrangeiros.

Danny continuou em silêncio, entendendo a seriedade daquela situação. Ele havia percebido a raiva e inconformismo provindos da reunião. Suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão sobre os longos cabelos de sua filha. ― Vamos, macaquinha, mostre para o tio Steve – falou para a garota. Grace concordou e ficou de pé. Ela virou as costas para o _lycan_ , e Danny levantou a camiseta da garota até a altura das omoplatas.

Ali, como se fossem duas sementes preparando-se para germinar, estavam começando a se desenvolver duas pequenas asas. A menina havia mesmo se tornado uma fada. O loiro balançou a cabeça.

― Você tinha razão, ela está conseguindo absorver tudo o que acontece, ela sentiu o medo dos guardas e a irritação dos _teleios_ antes de eles entrarem no castelo – o caçador assumiu uma postura abatida. ― Teremos que continuar na ilha.

― Vamos encontrar uma forma de agir, protegeremos Grace – Danny pediu silêncio apontando para a porta, que se abriu revelando Kono. A garotinha correu para sua amiga:

― Estou criando asas, eu sou uma fada! – revelou animadamente. A loba negra sorriu, mas ela e Steven viram o rosto horrorizado do caçador, que se postou de pé olhando para o corredor além da morena. Acompanharam seu olhar, e lá estava Nick Taylor, de pé. O urso não havia sido notado pela mistura de odores e sensações que haviam tomado o castelo com a caravana, e havia seguido Steven até ali. Ele encarou o lobo cinzento:

― Eu sabia que era você, McGarrett – os três continuaram tensos, e o urso olhou para a menina. ― Olá, eu sou Nick, e você?

― Meu nome é Grace – ela respondeu, mas parou de sorrir imediatamente e correu para esconder-se atrás do pai. O urso riu da atitude e entrou no quarto. Fez um sinal em cumprimento a Kono e fechou a porta:

― Então... além do caçador fugitivo, temos aqui uma fada – declarou, revelando o olhar de quem encontrara um tesouro sem precedências e pretendia gozar disso a todo custo.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Joe retornou à audiência, após o recesso, decidido a tentar persuadir os nativos a abandonarem as intenções de batalhar contra o Conselho e tentarem resolver o problema de maneira diplomática. O velho estranhou não ter visto Steven descer para acompanhar a continuação da conferência, mas, mesmo assim, teve que seguir o programado.

**.**

**...**

**.**

― Não estão vendo? Os deuses estão do nosso lado! Com uma fada, as possibilidades são infinitas. Poderemos destruir o Conselho com raios, fogo, água, qualquer coisa! A terra poderá engoli-lo junto dos _andras_ malditos – Nick exclamou, fascinado com as possibilidades.

― Esse tipo de feitiço exige muita energia, a garota não está pronta. Mesmo uma fada adulta teria problemas – Steven defendeu.

― Podemos criar pó fadárico. Com uma quantia tão grande, ninguém conseguirá se opor aos _teleios_!

― E como pretende obter isso?! – Danny alterou-se, sabendo que a maneira mais eficiente seria usar o corpo inteiro da fada como matéria-prima, e isso significaria matar sua filha.

O urso contorceu o focinho, arrostando o caçador: ― A ilha está em caos, os _teleios_ estão sendo coagidos e morrendo, e os estrangeiros caem em desgraça dissipando o resto de energia destas terras. Logo, _Teleia_ se tornará o inferno do qual vocês gostam de chamá-la. Acha que para salvar esta casa, nada seria exigido?

― Você não irá tocar em minha filha – o loiro disse, sério.

― Não é mais você quem decide, caçador. Ela é a nossa salvação, não cabe a um _andra_ opinar nesta decisão – Nick deu as costas aos três adultos para sair do quarto. Steven impediu o amigo:

― Vamos conversar melhor. Ela é somente uma menina, chegaremos a um consenso antes de informarmos os demais – o lobo falou, calmamente, e o urso bufou uma vez. ― Estou pedindo em nome de nossa amizade que confie em mim, vamos conversar melhor e tentar poupar os inocentes – o _lycan_ argumentou, e, após debater consigo por um instante, Nick concordou. Tomou o rumo das escadas, lançando um olhar de superioridade para o loiro ao lado de Kono na porta, Steven ajeitou o capuz e também desceu. A loba disse que tomaria conta da criança, e Danny seguiu os dois até o salão da conferência.

**.**

**...**

**.**

As discussões acaloradas estavam fugindo de controle durante a reunião. Os _teleios_ não aceitavam de forma alguma a sugestão de Joe de tentar negociar a libertação dos nativos presos nas masmorras. Decidiram que obteriam toda a informação possível dos dois guardas para elaborarem o plano de ataque, e que se não houvesse outra forma de libertar os presos, eles avançariam pelo território _andra_ até o Conselho para invadirem a entrada das antigas minas que agora serviam como prisão. Joe chegou ao ponto de ver-se sem poder contestar; Cendyl e Nick haviam conseguido instigar os nativos o suficiente para que não admitissem uma ação menos drástica contra o Conselho.

Uma comissão foi formada pelo régulo, _teleios_ mais velhos, pelos dois ursos que apanharam os guardas e alguns lobos, incluindo Steven e Chin, para que realizassem o interrogatório dos dois humanos prisioneiros.

Ao levarem os guardas para outra sala, Danny reclamou que aquilo não era certo, e o sátiro observou o caçador com olhos ríspidos: ― O Conselho diz aos _teleios_ que foi o caçador Williams quem executou o jovem Edwards. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, reclama aos _andras_ que foram os _lycans_ quem o fizeram. Vê, eles não têm honra em suas palavras. Entregar você não libertaria nossos irmãos reféns, assim como perguntar a estes dois com cortesia não revelaria a verdade. Afaste-se se não pretende colaborar com o interrogatório. Caso contrário, suas habilidades serão bem-vindas.

― Mestre Cendyl tem razão – um dos falcões concordou. ― Você pode sentir se eles falam a verdade.

― Não funciona assim. Eu não sou uma bruxa ou uma vidente, eu sou um caçador. Se algum _teleio_ tentar me matar, eu saberei quando atirar. Nada mais.

― Não minta para nós, humano. Você sabe muito mais do que fala. A proteção e hospitalidade do régulo não foram suficientes para a confiança de um Williams? – uma raposa vermelha grande e forte comentou.

― Conhecemos a história de sua família. Você sabe exatamente o que se passa no coração de todos nós, é um dom que poucos herdaram. Os caçadores inatos foram o motivo de a trégua ter sido formada com os estrangeiros. Mas agora, os novos _andras_ , como estes aqui, não passam de carniceiros mal treinados, que torturam nativos por diversão, e o Conselho não é mais que um covil, onde os homenzinhos são as verdadeiras bestas e planejam a morte da ilha. Assuma sua responsabilidade como inato e deslinde o coração dos prisioneiros – o falcão voltou a falar.

― Poderá ser do seu jeito, ou teremos que torturá-los, já que não temos a sua "habilidade" – a raposa rosnou do canto.

― Essas ameaças não farão diferença. Eu não consigo ler humanos.

― Então como conseguiu deslindar a sua filha? – Nick inquiriu, elevando a voz. Steven e o loiro camuflaram a preocupação. Estava claro como aquele urso havia sido cegado pelo ódio.

― Ela é minha filha, não preciso lê-la – Danny retrucou.

― Talvez seja melhor reunirmos nosso caçador aos seus amigos _andras_ – o urso ameaçou novamente, avançando um passo.

― Afaste-se dele – Steven advertiu, falando por baixo do capuz. Joe intercedeu:

― Conflitos internos não trarão vantagens, senhores – Nick respeitou a palavra de White, e ficou quieto. ― Tem certeza que não consegue, Danny?

― Eu não posso ler _andras_. E vocês não devem torturar e destruir vidas em razão de guerrear – o loiro rogou aos _teleios_.

― Não há outra maneira de conseguirmos a informação sobre as masmorras, e sem isso, a batalha será pior e mais sangrenta – Nick declarou.

― Estão fazendo a escolha errada. Esta terra não precisa de mais morte.

― É por isso que tiraremos o poder dos humanos. Acho que estamos todos de acordo em retirar o caçador da sala, já que ele não irá cooperar – o urso comentou. Os guardas cercaram Danny, que fitou Joe, procurando ajuda. O lobo branco fechou seu rosto em pesar e não impediu os _lycans_ de levarem o loiro dali:

― Sinto muito. Isto é preciso.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Danny e Kono haviam levado Grace para brincar com os vagalumes e flores no jardim ao lado do castelo. O lugar era gigantesco, e aquela distância felizmente parecia estar sendo efetiva para evitar a menina de pressentir a tortura que acontecia aos dois homens do Conselho dentro do palácio. Aproximadamente trinta minutos após o passeio, Danny sentiu a presença do urso ali fora. O loiro não falou nada, lutando contra o cheiro de sangue que exalava das garras do nativo.

― Foi dada a ordem para os _teleios_ se prepararem. A batalha será no próximo pôr do sol, é o tempo necessário para reunirmos os guerreiros de todas as raças próximo da vila de estrangeiros – Nick declarou. ― Não se preocupe, os inatos serão poupados. E você sempre terá abrigo no território dos lobos.

― Há famílias de inocentes vivendo em _Teleia_. Pessoas boas que decidiram aceitar e preservar a ilha.

― Você não lê humanos. Como pode ter a certeza de que são bons?

Danny encarou o rosto do urso: ― A sua repugnância pelos homens transparece como uma aura negra ao seu redor. Esqueceu-se que também é capaz do mal?

O urso sorriu: ― Como são bonitas as palavras do causador de tudo isso – gostou da expressão que seu comentário causara no loiro, e completou: ― Esteja na sala de audiências daqui uma hora. Decidiremos sobre a fada – deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo.

Danny observou Kono e Grace rodopiarem sob a luz da lua, e não conseguiu negar sua culpa. Ele estava envolvido no centro daquela disputa, o urso tinha razão quanto a isso. Admirou ao longe o horizonte de portentosas terras férteis e verdes, sua casa; a casa de sua família, que logo se tornaria uma prisão cheia de horrores, exatamente igual às tormentas que testemunhara durante sua vivência no continente. Tudo o que era bom estava prestes a se acabar.

Williams sentiu a satisfação e sede de batalha dos _teleios_ elevarem-se no castelo ao saberem da guerra que acabara de ser declarada. E, isolado entre as facções daquela conflagração, o caçador sabia que os dois guardas estavam mortos, sabia que fora por sua causa, e não conseguia mais distinguir quem eram os certos, os justos, ou as verdadeiras bestas naquele mundo em ruína do qual não poderia mais escapar.

Fixou o olhar no reflexo agitado das estrelas sobre a superfície vasta do mar e do rio que seguia para o sul. Teria que haver uma forma de evitar a batalha, de impedir o Conselho de revidar, senão homens e _teleios_ morreriam, e as terras do Vale dos grotescos ficariam escassas...

O caçador pressentiu Chin e Steven aproximarem-se de forma abatida, vindos do castelo: ― Conhecia os feitiços de sua mãe? – inquiriu, fazendo o _lycan_ cinza pensar antes de compreender a pergunta.

― Não pode estar pensando em usar a criança. Se _teleios_ como Cendyl souberem que a garota se tornou uma fada e pode gerar material para mais poção, irão usá-la na guerra e depois descartá-la. Eles jamais aceitariam uma abominação às leis sublimes da ilha – Chin ponderou.

― Espere. Danny pode ter razão – Steven manifestou-se, afastando o capuz.

― Ela ainda nem tem asas, não há nada que possa fazer – o lobo negro ainda considerou.

― Faremos como Nick disse, usaremos o poder de Grace emprestado – o loiro esclareceu. ― Ninguém além de nós precisará saber. Pó de fada pode ser feito de qualquer parte do corpo, sua mãe também devia usar cabelos e unhas em seus encantamentos, não foi assim que Stan fez a poção? Precisamos encontrar algo que nos ajude a proteger, ou ao menos distinguir os homens inocentes antes do ataque de amanhã.

**.**

**...**

**.**

O caçador reuniu-se com Steven na sala de audiências antes do tempo estipulado por Nick. Os dois estudavam o mapa da ilha sobre a grande mesa oval, mas as informações que Steven obtivera durante o interrogatório limitavam-se à existência de vastas masmorras que se estendiam sob todo o território dos _andras,_ abaixo do Conselho, aproveitando os antigos túneis das minas. Aparentemente, quem entrava naquela prisão, jamais era libertado.

Os dois estavam convencidos de que haveria outra entrada. As minas foram criadas durante a época em que os estrangeiros tentaram extrair ouro e pedras preciosas do solo da ilha, mas foram abandonadas quando descobriram que não havia maneira de manter rotas de navios nas águas instáveis que cercam _Teleia_. Humanos que chegassem àquela terra estavam presos. Pouquíssimos nativosconseguiram escapar para o continente, e apenas por que contaram com a ajuda dos seres do mar durante as tempestades no oceano.

Restava tentar desvendar onde estaria a outra entrada das minas e buscar alcançar os reféns a partir dali. E Danny estava certo de que os grotescos eram a resposta.

― E como pretendem conseguir tal informação? – a voz do urso veio da porta. ― Irão perguntar aos seres disformes? Recorrerão aos monstros que não são capazes sequer de falar?

― Um deles fala. Até melhor do que você – Danny comentou, conseguindo uma careta de desaprovação de Taylor. Steven decidiu se intrometer:

― Há um deles que é diferente. É maior e mais antigo, ele deve saber por onde os grotescos são descartados. Acreditamos que o Conselho está usando as minas para chegar até o vale e livrar-se dos pecadores sem ser notado.

O urso lançou seu olhar para o homem, com uma expressão descrente: ― Acredita que as famílias daquele felino e de outros _teleios_ não serão mortas enquanto você se apega a esperanças fúteis de buscar a ajuda de um monstro? Precisa se preparar para a batalha ao invés de inventar teorias absurdas.

― Nós vimos a criatura. Vive escondida no vale alimentando-se de outros grotescos. Se parece com uma górgona, é grande e poderosa porque já se alimentou de milhares – Steven informou. Nick permaneceu em silêncio, implacável.

― Ah, o urso pardo não acredita que haja um grotesco poliglota próximo do seu território – o loiro falou em tom de troça.

Nick fez a volta na mesa, parando ao lado oposto dos dois: ― Tudo bem – declarou. Passou a mão sobre o mapa, estudou as marcações feitas à tinta com a caneta de bambu, que mostravam as várias possibilidades das minas alcançarem o Vale dos Grotescos. ― Vocês dois não precisarão participar da batalha, já temos aliados suficientes para isso... – encarou o lobo: ― Os anos que você viveu em contato com os humanos no continente devem ter abalado sua lealdade aos irmãos, Steve. Eu não o culparei por isso. Mas a fada será entregue, e seu destino e utilidade serão decididos por mim e pelos outros generais.

― Ninguém tocará na garota – o _lycan_ contestou, esticando o braço e segurando o caçador, que havia se agitado.

― Como eu disse antes, meu amigo: isso não depende do _andra_ e nem de você. Se Williams não acatar as ordens de um general, será punido com a morte – as garras brancas de Nick reluziram sobre o mapa.

― Ela é minha filha! Não deixarei que se aproxime dela!

― O que vai fazer, caçador? Gosta tanto dos grotescos que deseja se tornar um deles? Como saberei que não está em conluio com o Conselho? Pretende virar as costas para a ilha e trair a todos nós, como é de sua natureza, não é? Quer tornar Steven um covarde e depois nos destruir com o poder da fada! – ódio escorreu das palavras do urso.

Danny observou friamente nos olhos revoltados de Nick: ― Antes de fazer o que está se passando em sua cabeça, você já se perguntou qual é a arma de um caçador? – Taylor apenas bufou em desprezo, exibindo ainda mais das garras. ― Se você se mover agora, eu irei te matar – o loiro declarou.

McGarrett entrou em alerta, a presença do homem tornara-se subitamente opressiva. O urso quase se acuou por um breve instante, mas enraiveceu-se: ― VOCÊ PODE TENTAR, HUMANO SUJO! – e salientou suas garras e presas visando à garganta do caçador. Steven estava pronto para saltar entre os dois e proteger o loiro, mas antes disso, já via a caneta de bambu ser cravada no peito de Nick. O urso havia recebido o golpe de forma imediata, sem a chance de sequer ter pulado sobre a mesa.

― A arma que empunhamos é indiferente – Danny falou, soltando a caneta e baixando as mãos. Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos para o urso que dava seu último suspiro, recaindo e manchando de vermelho o mapa.

Steven observou a cena assombrado. O loiro não demonstrara qualquer dúvida ou hesitação naquele golpe certeiro. Foi como se tivesse previsto o ataque, como se soubesse exatamente quais movimentos Nick pretendia realizar. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. A lenda dos inatos não havia se iniciado com caçadores incompetentes e medrosos como os guardiões do Conselho, mas sim com este tipo de poder. A impossibilidade de farejar medo ou resolução de matar no homem era intimidadora e incomum para Steven. Para qualquer _teleio_.

― Vou verificar Grace – a voz de Danny soou baixa, quase um murmúrio. Ele apertou o peito com força, e nenhuma vez olhou para trás enquanto saía da sala.

Alguns segundos, e Kono e Chin surgiram apressadamente pela porta, acompanhados por outros lobos negros: ― Sentimos cheiro de sangue... – a loba disse ao entrar. Avistou o corpo estendido parcialmente sobre a mesa. ― O que houve?!

― Problemas. Ele queria usar Grace na batalha.

― Danny está bem? – Chin perguntou, farejando o ar.

McGarrett esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos: ― Eu não sei se está bem. Foi ele quem matou Nick – os dois primos se espantaram. ― Podem tomar conta disto? Precisamos decidir o que informar aos outros generais. Quero verificar como Danny está.

Os dois concordaram.

Steven seguiu o rastro do loiro, que cheirava como sol e nuvens, e agora também morte. Mas quanto mais se aproximava de onde o homem estaria, provavelmente na torre leste, mais o odor voltava ao perfume original que Steven conhecera durante a viagem no navio de cruzeiro e a estadia do caçador em seu castelo. A marca da morte não havia se fixado no homem; era a primeira vez que Steven presenciava um acontecimento assim. Atravessou a porta do quarto e viu Grace dormindo calmamente sobre a cama. Caminhou até a varanda que revelava o enorme pátio no topo da torre, e avistou as folhas de bordo caídas perto das ramas nos vasos de flores brilhantes que circundavam o terraço. Sentiu no vento a essência de Danny, que agora vinha acompanhada dum gosto salgado que não era o mar. O lobo deu algumas passadas, chegando ao loiro escorado ao peitoril do lado leste, próximo dos galhos de bétulas nos arranjos daquele canto.

O caçador ainda segurava o peito em compunção. Steven ficou em silêncio e acompanhou o olhar perdido do homem, que fitava o nada sobre o imenso mar gelado. Danny secou o rosto:

― Na verdade, a única arma de um caçador é a compaixão... A morte dói, e deve ser evitada.

― Você agiu da forma correta. Se não o fosse, estaríamos te levando para o Vale neste momento – o _lycan_ respondeu, convencido de que o caçador fora justo, já que a maldição da ilha o havia poupado. O loiro nada disse, e sequer oscilou o olhar do horizonte para o lobo. ― Como você teve certeza de que ele iria agir? Nem eu pressenti a intenção de morte...

― Pense o que quiser. Pode acreditar que foi sorte – Danny interrompeu o _lycan_ , adivinhando seus pensamentos. Steven intrigou-se ainda mais. ― Um caçador reconhece o momento em que a caça está pronta. E eu também reconheço o receio e a confusão que te afligem agora – o loiro completou. ― Sinto muito pelo seu amigo, McGarrett. Não precisa se forçar a me perdoar por ter tirado aquela vida.

O lobo suspirou: ― É como disseram: você vê muito mais do que fala.

Danny não respondeu, continuou fitando o mar que espelhava aquela noite estrelada.

McGarrett decidiu que não iria deixar o loiro. Aproximou-se e sentou-se no chão ao seu lado, próximo ao peitoril. Permanecia frustrado por não saber ao certo a força do caçador, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: se Danny não tivesse agido naquela hora, provavelmente teria sido ele a desferir o golpe em Nick. Algo o impulsionava a proteger o loiro e a criança, e ele percebera que seu amigo havia fugido de controle. De certa forma, o _lycan_ sentiu-se grato por não ter sido ele a selar o destino de seu antigo amigo urso.

― Os guardas que visitavam a vila costumavam dizer que os caçadores tinham sorte por terem a licença da ilha para matar – Danny comentou contemplativo. ― Eles diziam que o treinamento do Conselho os ensinava a distinguir quando poderiam matar _teleios_ para se protegerem, e que isso os tornava iguais a nós... Mas eles são diferentes, são quase como outra raça. Eles sequer imaginam o que é sentir tão perfeitamente o coração dos _teleios_ , que quando você acaba tendo que matar um deles, isto é insuportável como se você também estivesse morrendo. Eles não sabem que quando você os machuca, sente exatamente a quantidade de dor que inflige, e que quando algum deles sofre perto de você, seus sentimentos te envolverão, mesmo contra sua vontade. Os estrangeiros não se importam com o sofrimento alheio, e é isso que os torna diferentes dos inatos, é isso que os torna humanos.

Steven permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo o caçador. Danny continuou: ― Nesta noite, eu vi _teleios_ agirem da mesma forma. Seres que eram puros buscam agora a punição até dos inocentes. As coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas, e _Teleia_ está se tornando _Gehennae_... – o loiro virou o rosto para o _lycan_ : ― Minha filha não pode viver em um ambiente assim. Farei tudo o que for preciso para que este lugar volte a ser uma terra perfeita onde Grace possa morar. Preciso da sua ajuda.

McGarrett ateve-se em estudar todos os traços daquele homem que lhe encarava sob a luz do luar. Nunca havia encontrado um _andra_ como ele: um pai, um caçador, e, ao mesmo tempo, uma das criaturas mais lindas e complexas que o lobo cinzento já tivera a chance de conhecer. ― Continue falando sobre o seu plano – os olhos azuis pareceram aliviados com seu apoio.

― Primeiro, teremos que revisar todos os feitiços de sua mãe. Depois, iremos até o Vale.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Williams e o lobo cinza passaram a noite reunindo todas as receitas de encantamentos que Doris McGarrett havia deixado. Danny mandou um albatroz para informar Meca que se protegesse, e avisasse a vila de caçadores de um possível ataque ao Conselho na próxima noite. Grace havia ficado relutante com o pedido do pai naquela manhã, mas compreendeu a importância daquilo e deixou cortarem-lhe os fios de cabelo castanhos no comprimento acima do ombro. O cabelo foi guardado na caixinha com a inscrição Shelburne, aos cuidados do caçador.

A menina ficaria a salvo, escondida no castelo enquanto os quatro seguiriam para o sul e tentariam impedir a batalha. Danny havia se despedido da filha prometendo que voltaria logo, que todos ficariam bem e as sensações ruins na ilha diminuiriam. Em princípio, ela não queria ser afastada do pai, até que Steven prometeu que protegeria o caçador, e a garota acreditou.

― Certo, chefe, qual é o plano? – Kono perguntou quando embarcavam na carruagem perto do meio-dia.

― Precisamos saber quais feitiços podemos usar durante o resgate. Faremos aquele grotesco mostrar a entrada para as minas, e por ali, libertaremos os reféns antes que os _teleios_ realizem o ataque surpresa.

Danny assegurou-se que a caixa Shelburne estivesse bem segura em seu bolso, e iniciaram a viagem. Kono e Chin ajudaram a organizar os inúmeros documentos deixados pela mãe de Steven e selecionaram aqueles que poderiam ser úteis e não exigiam poder demais do escasso pó de fada que obtiveram com o cabelo de Grace.

O percurso foi marcado por discussões sobre como retirariam os reféns dos túneis quando conseguissem alcançá-los, e a melhor forma seria escapar pelo vale usando um feitiço de luz do sol para protegê-los dos grotescos.

Ao chegarem novamente à zona neutra, a carruagem evitou chamar a atenção do marquês e parou quase em frente ao portão de carvalho, causando a revoada das aves negras que pousavam ali. Ao descerem, Danny postou-se de pé em frente às pedras que demarcavam o limite do encantamento. Ele esticou um dos braços, deixando sua mão pairar no ar além do selo, e segundos depois, começaram ruídos nas folhagens próximas ao portão. ― Já sabem que estamos aqui – o loiro avisou.

― _Food..._ – o som demoníaco de várias vozes sussurrou da escuridão, parecendo mais uma trovoada ao longe do que uma voz.

― Ele está com saudades – Danny comentou, permanecendo junto com os lobos do lado de fora da marcação, protegidos pelo antigo feitiço que mantinha os grotescos no vale. ― Onde fica a entrada para as minas? – o loiro indagou em direção ao portão. Os ruídos cessaram, e o caçador enrugou a testa; escolheu as palavras: ― A fada foi presa nas masmorras... – disse. Os quatro aguardaram, um rosnado alto e ruídos romperam por entre as árvores, afastando-se. Danny correu para dentro do vale, seguido pelos outros.

― E lá vamos nós, de novo! – Kono reclamou, controlando o fôlego durante a corrida. Steven e Chin acompanharam o loiro lado a lado, que seguia concentrado pelo rastro do monstro. Estava escuro como da vez anterior, e os odores misturavam-se em algo repulsivo demais para os lobos guiarem-se pelo faro. Eles acompanharam Danny e o grotesco muito além dos salgueiros no centro do vale, chegando até o limite na encosta da montanha do sul, onde as árvores eram mais ralas e a claridade mais farta. Os tentáculos foram avistados bem antes de o caçador encontrar o lugar para onde o grotesco gigante olhava e babava, tentando avançar inutilmente: uma pequena gruta na base da montanha alguns metros acima das copas das árvores menores, onde a luz do sol batia fortemente.

O monstro gemia e tentava alcançar além da sombra da vegetação, mas seus membros em forma de serpente contorciam-se ao entrarem em contato com a luz: ― _Fada..._ – a voz implorou. Os lobos e o homem fizeram a volta enquanto o grotesco permanecia concentrado na gruta; correram e saltaram dos tentáculos espalhados pelo chão, e conseguiram chegar até a elevação da encosta. As paredes e a terra da base da montanha onde ficava a diminuta entrada estavam cercadas por pedras brancas, assim como o portão do Vale, e não havia como chegar até ali sem passar por dentro da zona escura dos grotescos, ou escalar pelo lado leste da ilha, o que era praticamente impossível devido aos paredões afiados, altos e acidentados de rochedos.

― E então, sente alguma coisa? – Steven perguntou ao loiro, que estudava a orla da gruta depois dos quatro terem escalado a pequena inclinação até ali. Danny balançou a cabeça:

― Não sinto nada. O caminho é longo daqui até o Conselho, talvez os túneis sejam mais complexos do que imaginávamos. Vocês conseguem farejar os prisioneiros? – olhou para os três _lycans_. Steven continuava com a expressão séria, as sobrancelhas juntas; Chin negou placidamente, com a aparência inabalavelmente calma; Kono exalava o ar sofregamente, com a testa franzida:

― Tem certeza de que isto aqui não é a latrina? – a loba perguntou, pondo uma das mãos sobre o nariz.

― Certo. Não assumimos que seria fácil, não é? – o caçador disse, e entraram no buraco. Após dez minutos lá dentro, voltaram. ― ... Mas não imaginamos que os túneis seriam labirintos tão escuros, escorregadios e traiçoeiros – Danny comentou com forçado bom humor. Steven, Kono e Chin escaparam da gruta esfalfados pelo o ar parado e morto, que cheirava a mofo, sujeira e carniça.

McGarrett olhou ao redor e apontou para o local onde o grande monstro estava escondido: ― Ele consumiu os grotescos que foram trazidos, deve ter assimilado o caminho pelos túneis além dos idiomas. Se o seguirmos, conseguiremos alcançar as masmorras.

― Se o SEGUIRMOS, automaticamente, chegaremos DEPOIS do monstro. _ERGO_ , não haverá mais reféns. Eles já terão sido devorados quando chegarmos!

― Não se os protegermos antes de o grotesco alcançá-los – Steven respondeu, recebendo de Kono e Chin os olhares preocupados que questionavam silenciosamente se o lobo cinza havia perdido o juízo. ― Basta que um de nós já esteja nas masmorras e prepare o feitiço de luz antes de quebrarmos o selo nesta entrada da gruta. O monstro acredita que a fada está no Conselho, seguirá diretamente até lá. Podemos fazer com que ele suba até o prédio e fique preso ali.

― E como pretende fazer tudo isso com quatro pessoas? – Danny indagou, cruzando os braços.

― Você esqueceu que está falando com o próximo Régulo do Norte. O Conselho não se negará a me receber – Steven apanhou três das pedrinhas brancas na encosta. ― Kono e Chin ficarão deste lado, Danny protegerá os reféns e acalmará o monstro quando este chegar às masmorras, e eu refarei o selo na entrada do Conselho para que o grotesco não escape para as vilas. Faremos isso ao pôr do sol, sem a luz, ele poderá atravessar este trecho desprotegido – os três não pareceram confiantes com o plano arriscado do _lycan._ ― Conseguiremos atrasar o ataque por um intervalo suficiente se souberem que o régulo está no Conselho. É a melhor forma de impedirmos o massacre e salvarmos os reféns.

Sem tempo para elaborar uma ideia melhor, os outros relutantemente concordaram. Dividiram o pó e as receitas dos encantamentos entre os quatro, e Danny e Steven desceram da encosta, voltando à vegetação do vale, deixando Chin e Kono para trás. Ao ver o loiro, o monstro movimentou os tentáculos em sua direção.

― _Eu quero a fada, piedoso caçador... Eu preciso comer..._ – a voz do grotesco latejou.

― Eles te levarão até a fada – Danny declarou apontando para Kono e Chin perto da gruta, e aproximou-se do monstro. Steven inquietou-se, mas o loiro indicou que continuasse parado. De baixo da copa do enorme carvalho, o loiro caminhou sobre as folhas secas e enegrecidas até ficar frente a frente com o grotesco. A gigante cabeça analisou-o, cheirou o ar ao redor do caçador movimentando-se como uma víbora próxima da caixa no bolso de Danny. O homem protegeu o bolso com uma das mãos e continuou: ― A fada está no Conselho, ela foi presa nas masmorras.

Os olhos do grotesco arregalaram-se, a boca salivando: ― _Um banquete... Traga-me..._

― Durante a noite, quebraremos o selo e você poderá buscá-la – Danny disse. O mostro soltou um riso gutural que balançou os troncos ao redor, e o brilho alaranjado de seus olhos voltou a admirar a gruta. Os tentáculos se acalmaram e enroscaram-se próximos do corpo do grotesco. O caçador afastou-se cuidadosamente, sinalizando que o _lycan_ fizesse o mesmo, e os dois embrenharam-se atravessando o trecho escuro que levava até o portão. Muitas criaturas menores revelaram-se durante a escapada, e estavam todas próximas do monstro maior.

Ao deixarem o vale, Danny mandou uma mensagem a Joe através de um dos corvos, e Steven uivou convocando os lobos e carruagens que ainda estivessem próximos da fronteira. Havia poucas horas antes do anoitecer, eles precisavam se apressar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	7. PRESO NAS MASMORRAS

O sol já tocava o horizonte quando a caravana de _lycans_ entrou no território _andra_. Usando a estrada principal, as cinco carruagens conseguiram desviar das milícias que se preparavam nos arredores da vila de estrangeiros. Os veículos à vela circundaram os portões do Conselho, e de uma delas desceu Steven McGarrett acompanhado de Malia e do marquês Vincent Fryer.

Um dos mestres do Conselho recebeu o futuro régulo na entrada, e sorriu ao ver o loiro ser bruscamente retirado de uma das carruagens com as mãos amarradas. Danny reconheceu Cage, e baixou a cabeça, em silêncio.

― Desejo uma audiência com o Chefe Conselheiro, e também com a conselheira Edwards – o _lycan_ declarou em tom formal e autoritário. ― Ao retornar do continente, encontrei minhas terras em desordem por causa desse _andra_ invasor. Espero providências do Conselho e também esclarecimentos quanto ao ataque à caravana de meu pai, já que o representante Joe White teve sua audiência interrompida da última vez.

Cage assentiu, ignorando a leve familiaridade do rosto do _lycan_ que vestia uma túnica branca, e ordenou que os guardas levassem o loiro para a prisão. Guiou Steven até a entrada do prédio e levou o filho do régulo até a sala principal. Steven fez um sinal para Malia, que ficou para trás montando guarda na porta da sala, no centro do saguão. A sentinela manuseou um pequeno embrulho que tinha as três pedras brancas, retiradas por Steven do selo na gruta, e permaneceu segurando-o entre os dedos sem que os guardas e servos do prédio percebessem. Ela ficou de pé, aguardando o sinal e tentando não chamar a atenção dos _andras_ que rondavam o saguão.

Steven sentou-se diante da enorme mesa redonda, o marquês ao seu lado. Quatro homens de uniforme permaneciam imóveis velando os cantos do extenso aposento, cada um com um mosquete. Após alguns minutos, Wo Fat entrou na sala, seguido da senhora Edwards. ― Perdoe-nos pela demora. Ninguém esperava encontrar o jovem McGarrett, não tivemos notícia de que estivesse de volta à ilha – a mãe de Stan comentou.

― Retornei quando soube do desastre que acometeu meu pai – Steven disse. ― Quero saber o que o Conselho tem a dizer sobre o ataque, e por que a conselheira Edwards convocou o Régulo naquele dia – declarou com genuíno interesse. Precisava manter Wo Fat e a velhota ocupados para que Danny e os outros tivessem tempo de alcançar as masmorras e libertar os prisioneiros. E ele conseguiria, não fosse seu faro ter-lhe chamado a atenção para a silhueta de uma figura parcialmente escondida entre as cortinas da porta. O _lycan_ viu quem estava ali, reconhecendo aquele rosto: ― Pat?...

**.**

**...**

**.**

Danny foi revistado, especialmente nos tornozelos, mas o coldre escondia a caixa Shelburne em vez da arma. Depois disso, levaram o loiro exatamente para onde ele esperava: o subsolo do Conselho. A "prisão" revelou-se como sendo a masmorra. As escadarias em espiral desbocavam em um corredor longo e escuro, onde Danny foi apanhado por dor e desolação. Pulsavam das celas toda a tristeza e desesperança que o caçador jamais imaginou poderem estar reunidas em um só lugar, e Danny perdeu o fôlego, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e recebendo um empurrão de um dos guardas que o haviam trazido até ali. O loiro tentou manter o foco, e reparou nas centenas de metros de grades que se estendiam no ambiente soturno, nas mãos e patas de inúmeras formas, nos olhos vazios que reluziam dos cantos das celas, nos gemidos de socorro que ecoavam pelas paredes frias de pedra. O loiro foi jogado ao chão próximo da escada, e suas mãos, que permaneciam amarradas juntas pelos pulsos, foram erguidas sem cerimônia e presas a um gancho de metal que pendia do teto. Os pés do caçador mal tocavam o chão, e Danny aguardou naquela posição incômoda por alguns minutos até Cage descer pela escada com uma expressão satisfeita.

O mestre do Conselho balançou a caixa Shelburne que haviam encontrado durante a revista e cruzou os braços admirando a situação de sua presa. Ordenou que os dois guardas começassem. Danny firmou a mandíbula quando viu o punho na direção de seu rosto, e pediu silenciosamente que a noite já estivesse cobrindo o céu, e Kono e Chin não tardassem a libertar o monstro na entrada da mina. O loiro apanhou, sendo socado no rosto e nas costelas. Cage permaneceu próximo das escadas, limitando-se a observar a tortura:

― Onde a garota está? – Danny não respondeu. ― O que você fez? Se livrou dela para ter a poção só para você? – o loiro permaneceu mudo. Cage suspirou, sem paciência: ― Não interessa mais, agora que recuperamos a receita e o pó. Você vai passar um bom tempo aqui, camarada.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Steven encarou Pat: ― O que você está fazendo aqui?

A loba marrom continuou quieta, no canto da sala. Wo Fat intercedeu: ― Ela foi resgatada após o ataque dos entelodons. Victor Hesse e seu irmão fizeram questão de acabar com todos os _lycans_ da caravana. Foi difícil salvá-la da morte.

Steven observou o rosto da mulher, sustentando uma expressão indecifrável. Então fora assim que o Conselho descobrira sobre Shelburne, Pat havia vendido a informação, junto com a vida de John McGarrett. O _lycan_ tentou conter a raiva que estourou em seu interior, mas foi muito difícil: ― Você... – começou, com desprezo em direção à loba marrom. ― Você vai retornar conosco, e irá esclarecer exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia e qual o seu envolvimento.

― Ela foi uma vítima do infeliz ataque. Não há o que esclarecer – Wo Fat declarou, de maneira tão calma que quase soou como deboche. Um dos servos sussurrou algo à Edwards, e ela informou que deixaria a sala. Steven sabia que era por que haviam encontrado a caixa e o pó fadárico com Danny.

― Com todo o respeito, Conselheira. A senhora ainda não explicou por que exigiu a presença de meu pai naquela reunião.

― Por acaso está insinuando algum envolvimento do Conselho no ataque entelodon? – Wo Fat inquiriu.

― Não parecem estar levando a sério esta reunião. Como representante dos _teleios_ e próximo Régulo do Norte, exijo que respondam às perguntas, em respeito à trégua entre as raças – o _lycan_ disse. O homem riu, causando estranheza por ter tanta confiança.

― Patrícia, conte ao herdeiro o que houve naquele dia. Não queremos causar angústia ou desconfiança ao próximo régulo – o Conselheiro-Chefe falou, sorrindo cordialmente.

A loba aproximou-se, e Steven sentiu cheiro de nervosismo vindo dos quatro guardas. O suor deles e os batimentos alucinados denunciavam a emboscada: pretendiam surpreendê-lo, mas estavam com medo demais de enfrentarem um _lycan_.

― Você cresceu tanto – ela falou. ― E Mary? Onde ela está?

― Pensei que soubesse. Meu pai não confiava o suficiente em você para revelar isso?

Pat deu mais um passo, dissimulando uma expressão de confusão, e movimentou o braço. Steven quase não desviou a tempo de suas garras, sentindo o odor do mesmo veneno que farejara na flecha que atingiu Danny na floresta quente. Mas sem o elemento surpresa, a loba não teve habilidade suficiente para atingir o _lycan_ depois disso, sendo empurrada por ele contra um dos guardas. Os outros três levantaram suas espingardas, mas não atiraram porque McGarrett saltou em direção aos conselheiros. O marquês agiu rapidamente, trabalhando para desarmar os homens.

Então Wo Fat avançou. Steven estava preparado para conseguir o tempo que Danny e os outros precisassem, mas não imaginou que o líder estrangeiro, menor e um simples _andra,_ conseguiria igualar ou até mesmo superar sua força em um ataque direto. Os dois caíram ao chão com o choque dos corpos e rolaram enquanto os três guardas tentavam conter Fryer, perdendo a posse das armas antes de dispararem. Edwards aproveitou-se da distração e escapou pela passagem escondida no fundo da sala, que levava para os calabouços. Malia permanecia ao lado de fora, ouvindo tudo, mas agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

**.**

**...**

**.**

O último raio de luz apagou-se no horizonte. Kono e Chin, que haviam permanecido na gruta esperando este momento, despejaram parte do pó sobre as pedras brancas e invocaram a quebra do selo naquele trecho. O estrondo foi tão grande que deixou os dois _lycans_ zonzos. Em menos de um segundo, o monstro já escapava da proteção das folhagens, mostrando por completo seu gigantesco corpo viperídeo coberto inteiramente por tentáculos, e alcançou a gruta sem dar tempo para os lobos se recomporem. Chin abraçou a prima, temendo que o feitiço luminoso que os envolvia não funcionasse, mas a criatura seguiu sem hesitar para dentro do túnel negro, acompanhada por uma fila horrenda de centenas de grotescos menores.

― Danny sabe mesmo convencer – o lobo comentou, impressionado com a obstinação do monstro. As criaturas sumiram rapidamente na escuridão das minas, e os dois _lycans_ correram para conseguirem acompanhá-los, deixando um rastro luminoso que os guiaria quando voltassem com os prisioneiros.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Danny passou a língua pelo canto ensanguentado da boca: ― Como sempre... tem medo de sujar as próprias mãos – retrucou enquanto retomava o fôlego durante o espancamento que estava recebendo dos homens do Conselho.

Cage fez sinal para os guardas, e eles continuaram. O loiro suportou os golpes sem ceder às perguntas do mestre, que exigia saber para quem mais o caçador havia revelado sobre a receita e a poção de Stan. Outra pessoa desceu as escadas, e o loiro espantou-se ao ver a velha Edwards, que deveria estar na reunião com Steven. Assumiu que o _lycan_ estava com problemas; ele era inconsequente, e o plano fora muito arriscado.

A velha aceitou a caixa que Cage lhe entregou e permaneceu impassível: ― " _Pente miden"..._ Foi por isso que não encontramos a poção. Ela não foi feita – passou os dedos pelo pó iridescente dentro da caixinha, e observou o loiro com divertimento: ― Foi bom o seu passeio pelo território _lycan_? Pensou que poderia fugir do Conselho, estando nesta ilha? Faz muito tempo que ela já é nossa – falou a última parte com orgulho. Disse para Cage: ― Depois do interrogatório, livre-se imediatamente de qualquer um que saiba sobre o pó ou a poção. Descubra também o que houve com a garota, se ela contou a ele onde isto estava, pode revelar tudo a mais gente.

O mestre assentiu, e a velha deu as costas para os homens. Desapareceu subindo as escadas e levando consigo o pequeno baú Shelburne. Danny ignorou o olhar resignado de Cage, e então sentiu a agitação dos _teleios_ presos nas celas. Uma sensação horrível de vácuo se aproximava pelo corredor escuro: era o grotesco, já estava nos túneis e vinha rapidamente.

Danny recebeu mais um soco no rosto, e cuspiu algo junto com sangue no chão. O mestre balançou a cabeça: ― Está perdendo os dentes, Williams. Apenas diga quem sabe sobre a poção.

O caçador arfou uma vez e deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça: ― Já vai começar...

Uma onda de gritos tomou a masmorra. Os guardas se assustaram, todos os _teleios_ entraram em pânico em uníssono e se debateram contra as grades. Cage viu o rosto divertido do loiro e não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, correu para alcançar seu arpão pendurado na parede ao lado de outros instrumentos de tortura. O loiro mirou a pequena poça vermelha aos seus pés e gritou:

― _LAMPOUN!_

O que era um pequeno pedaço de tecido enrolado, que Danny houvera habilmente escondido no canto da boca aquele tempo todo, abriu-se mostrando um padrão de sinais desenhados, que foram envolvidos pela ínfima quantia de pó brilhante contida no embrulho. O efeito da ordem que o caçador invocou gerou uma explosão muda de claridade, que formou uma nuvem luminosa e envolveu todos os seres vivos da masmorra, fazendo-os luzirem na escuridão. Cage viu seus homens encolhendo-se no canto do corredor com medo do feitiço que os envolvia, e avançou puxando o loiro, que também brilhava, pela gola da camisa ensanguentada, apontando-lhe a lança da arma:

― O que é isso?! O que você fez?!

― _Mestre Cage..._ – o som reverberou pelo túnel, silenciando os _teleios_ e fazendo o homem em questão travar naquela posição. Sem coragem de olhar para trás e descobrir quem seria o dono daquela voz terrível, o mestre ouviu novamente: ― _Quantas lembranças..._

Danny viu os olhos alaranjados cintilarem próximos da nuca do homem. Cage franziu o rosto, seu pavor em contraste com a calma do caçador amarrado à sua frente. Quando ele virou hesitantemente a cabeça, não coseguiu sequer gritar ao ver a criatura que já arreganhava os dentes na sua direção. O grotesco interrompeu a aproximação, incomodando-se com a claridade que ainda brilhava nos corpos dele e de Danny.

O monstro recuou, e o loiro aproveitou o susto do outro homem para envolver os ombros de Cage com as pernas e usá-lo como apoio para desengatar suas mãos do gancho preso ao teto. Os dois caíram quando Danny libertou-se do que o mantinha pendurado, e o caçador não perdeu tempo dando um murro na cabeça do mestre com as duas mãos juntas, fazendo Cage perder a consciência.

― _Caçador, traga a fada que prometeu..._ – o grotesco recitou.

― Ela subiu as escadas. Está no Conselho – Danny disse. O monstro chiou, seus tentáculos enroscando-se no longo corredor, incapazes de tocarem nos prisioneiros. Então ele passou incrivelmente rápido pelo loiro e sumiu pelo topo da escadaria. Um número grande de grotescos estava chegando e seguiu o exato caminho que o monstro. Poucos segundos depois, foi disparado o alarme do prédio.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Steven revidou os golpes de Wo Fat com todo o ímpeto, e, mesmo assim, não conseguiu afetá-lo como queria. O _lycan_ não entendia como Wo Fat havia conseguido esse tipo de poder, mas estava decidido a vencê-lo. Além de uma força muito além do comum para um humano, o _andra_ era rápido e sabia lutar. Os anos de treinamento que Steven tivera enquanto vivera no continente com Mary estavam sendo utilizados ao máximo, e ainda parecia custoso superar a agilidade do conselheiro.

Fryer terminou de imobilizar os quatro homens de uniforme e conseguiu impedir Pat de deixar a sala, acertando um golpe na nuca da loba quando ela tentara escapar. Ouviu soar o alarme. O marquês correu para trancar a porta e uivou alto, ensurdecendo os _andras_ que ainda estavam conscientes. Do outro lado, Malia não hesitou: jogou o embrulho com as três pedras brancas na direção da porta de saída do saguão e invocou o selo para isolar o local:

― _Sfragizo!_

O pó que estava no embrulho cintilou pelo ar formando uma barreira de luz que se estendeu ao redor da construção, visível por alguns segundos. A sentinela observou tal efeito maravilhada, até que gritos próximos alcançaram seus ouvidos. Ela viu uma criatura horrenda avançar em um dos guardas que corriam até a sala central nervosos com o alarme. O monstro tinha o porte comum de um _andra_ ou _teleio_ menor, mas sua aparência não se comparava a nada que a _lycan_ já houvesse testemunhado, e tampouco seu comportamento: a boca desproporcional mordeu uma das pernas do guarda, que caiu e tentou chutá-la. Os outros homens fugiram ao verem que, mesmo apanhando, aquele ser não deixava de avançar com mais e mais ganas, grunhindo e babando.

Os barulhos estranhos espalharam-se por todas as direções, e as tochas da sala começaram a se apagar. Os guardas debandavam, e Malia viu mais criaturas estranhas tentando atacar os estrangeiros remanescentes e destruírem todos os girassóis do local. A sentinela correu em direção ao homem que havia sido mordido e estapeou o monstro com suas garras de _lycan_.

Sua força havia sido mais efetiva, e ela conseguiu afastar o grotesco. Puxou o guarda por um dos braços e o arrastou até a porta, vendo o local ser tomado pela loucura daquelas criaturas. Atravessou a porta, como Fryer havia ordenado com seu uivo, levando consigo o _andra_ ferido para além do selo e correu até o portão de saída.

Todos os muros do Conselho estavam cercados pelos _lycans_ do castelo, que impediam guardas e outros _teleios_ de se aproximarem. A sentinela deixou o ferido com um dos curandeiros e procurou por Joe White; encontrou o lobo branco no centro da multidão de nativos. Ele estava discutindo com um dos generais sobre tentar reunir guerreiros para ajudarem na evacuação dos túneis a partir do vale dos grotescos. Malia informou o acontecido no castelo ao régulo substituto e correu para o norte, rezando aos deuses que o planejado funcionasse e Chin e os reféns saíssem ilesos das masmorras.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Danny desamarrou os pulsos usando os dentes, e pegou o molho de chaves pendurado no cinto de um dos guardas, que ainda tremiam inutilmente perto da escadaria. O caçador abriu a cela mais próxima e observou o final do túnel. O breu adiante não permitia enxergar-se nada, mas ele sentiu Chin e Kono se aproximando. Suspirou, vendo que o feitiço já estava perdendo o efeito. Os monstros eram praticamente imprevisíveis, poderiam voltar a qualquer momento, e Danny não tinha certeza se conseguiria ajudar a proteger os reféns naquele espaço limitado. Também considerou o fato de Steven estar com problemas, já que não havia conseguido manter a velha Edwards na reunião, o Conselho tinha interesse em sua irmã. E Williams sentiu angústia em seu âmago imaginando o que aconteceria com o _lycan_ quando este dependesse do feitiço de luz para fugir das centenas de grotescos junto com Malia e o marquês; o tempo não seria suficiente para evacuar a masmorra e ainda salvar os lobos na reunião.

O caçador decidiu: teria que subir e manter o monstro ocupado no andar superior para garantir que todos escapassem bem. Entregou as chaves a um dos prisioneiros e pediu que ele ajudasse a libertar os outros. Após se certificar que nenhum dos grotescos continuava nos túneis das masmorras, Danny despediu-se de Kono e Chin e subiu as escadas. Os _lycans_ assumiram o resgate e pretendiam fazê-lo da maneira mais rápida possível.

O loiro fechou a porta que isolava o subsolo e deparou-se com caos. Gritos, ganidos, estrondos de objetos sendo quebrados, pedidos de socorro e escuridão. Havia girassóis que já não brilhavam despedaçados ao chão, várias das tochas estavam apagadas, e a maioria das outras fontes de luz que não fossem o reflexo da lua pelas janelas havia sido convenientemente destruída. Cheiro e sede de sangue dominavam o Conselho, revoltando o estômago do caçador. Durante o caminho até o saguão, ele teve que se proteger e desviar de vários monstros, defendendo a si e também a alguns dos guardas que ainda tentavam abandonar o local de maneira desatinada. Descarregou o arpão e todas as balestras que encontrou.

Havia sido uma surpresa, a invasão. Tão grande, que os homens não houveram conseguido sequer organizar sua defesa dentro do prédio contra as criaturas disformes e famintas e decidiram evacuar a construção antes mesmo de compreenderem a totalidade do que estava acontecendo, era o que parecia.

Reforços externos não estavam chegando, o que o caçador assumiu ser por que a milícia os estava impedindo na entrada do prédio. Percebeu a presença de Joe e vários _teleios_ do lado de fora, e assumiu que o velho White havia conseguido convencê-los a auxiliarem no plano, mantendo o Conselho isolado. O selo que Malia havia sido incumbida de usar para bloquear a saída do prédio para os grotescos estava funcionando, mas Danny não conseguia distinguir exatamente onde os _lycans_ estavam na milícia. Era provável que Steven ainda estivesse dentro do prédio, como ele temera.

O caçador rondou o local com cautela, esforçando-se para não perder o foco. Tudo o que lhe rodeava era fome, terror e ódio. Danny quase sucumbiu ao desespero, mas forçou-se a manter seu objetivo de impedir que o grotesco retornasse ao subsolo. O loiro distinguiu a sensação característica do monstro maior, e seguiu em sua direção. Ele rastreou a criatura até uma sala no centro do segundo andar do prédio, e era para lá que os outros monstros também convergiam. Já totalmente sem a proteção do feitiço luminoso, o loiro lutou usando lanças deixadas pelo chão e todos os objetos ao seu alcance, pressentindo os ataques dos grotescos tão bem como se eles fossem verdadeiros _teleios_. Conseguiu chegar até a porta da sala. Aquele andar estava mais escuro, mas isso não impediu o caçador de ver os tentáculos movendo-se nas proximidades do aposento e maltratando algumas criaturas menores.

Bateu na porta: ― Atenção! O prédio está sendo evacuado. Devem deixar a sala imediatamente! – informou inflexionando o tom da voz. Um dos grotescos gritou nos arredores, como se fosse uma fera, e Danny chutou a porta. Duas flechas descuidadas cortaram o ar. O loiro entrou imediatamente após isso, e lá dentro deparou-se com dois guardas apavorados que apontavam-lhe suas bestas, agora sem munição. Com a surpresa, conseguiu desarmar um deles facilmente com o que restava de uma tocha servindo de clava; jogou-o contra o colega, lançando os dois para fora da sala. Os homens gritaram ao verem as criaturas, e desceram as escadas tentando escapar.

Verificando que aquela era apenas uma antecâmara, o caçador alcançou a outra entrada ao fundo. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e encontrou a velha Edwards. A senhora permanecia à esquerda do aposento, perto de uma lareira acesa. As tochas e velas daquele local estavam acesas oferecendo uma claridade abraseada e mostrando que a mulher mantinha o foco de sua atenção numa caldeira fumegante pendurada sobre o fogo. Ela tinha um bacamarte apontado fixamente para o peito de Danny.

― O alarme foi por sua causa? – perguntou. Danny nada respondeu, apenas soltou a clava. Ela estudou novamente o líquido ao fogo. ― Você deve ter tido problemas para encontrar os outros ingredientes. É uma sorte termos tudo à disposição aqui no Conselho – comentou enquanto afastava o preparado da lareira.

― O que vai fazer com a poção? Ao que parece, a quantia serve apenas para uma pessoa – o loiro perguntou calmamente. Sentiu os rastros ocuparem a antessala, e movimentou-se devagar, saindo da frente da porta.

― Já é o suficiente. Ninguém precisa ter mais poder do que eu nesta ilha maldita – ela disse, ainda concentrada despejando o conteúdo da caldeira em uma tigela, usando uma das mãos. ― Reinarei como a _andra_ mais poderosa que já houve. Não haverá limites ou a necessidade de usar _teleios..._ ou de poupá-los.

Danny observou as prateleiras de madeira espalhadas pelas paredes. Havia jarros com líquidos de aspecto repugnante embebendo pedaços que pareciam ser orgânicos, pareciam terem pertencido a seres vivos. Um deles tinha a cabeça do que uma vez havia sido uma nereida. Danny fechou os olhos com força ao encarar a expressão sem vida do _teleio_ : ― E quanto a Wo Fat? Ele sabe que pretende passá-lo para trás?

― Ele já realizou seus próprios experimentos, como você pode ver – ela indicou a coleção de perversidades nos frascos de cristal espalhados pela sala. Ergueu a tigela até os lábios: ― Não vai tentar me impedir? Assim que eu beber, irei atirar.

O caçador respirou profundamente: ― Sei que você atiraria de qualquer forma.

A mulher riu: ― Os inatos não são tão ingênuos quanto parecem.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Steven permanecia engajado na luta com Wo Fat. Havia recebido socos e chutes impressionantes, mas ele próprio era um lobo, e conseguira proporcionar boa soma de estragos no rosto e no torso do _andra_.

Vendo que não conseguiria derrubar o moreno, o conselheiro avançou contra o marquês, afastando-o da porta que tentava manter trancada. Segurou Fryer pelo pescoço e deu-se com o cano da arma que Steven engatilhara. Estavam afastados pela mesa, e o _andra_ escondeu-se atrás do refém. Urros do lado de fora da sala deixaram o homem nervoso, sem imaginar que havia grotescos no prédio:

― Conseguiram invadir o Conselho. Impressionante – Wo Fat comentou, sem afrouxar o aperto no pescoço do marquês.

― Trouxemos alguns amigos que estavam com saudades – o moreno declarou sem baixar a mira da pistola de Danny, que havia mantido escondida sob a roupa. Ouviu o engatilhar de um mosquete às suas costas, e não precisou olhar para trás para saber que era Pat apontando-lhe a espingarda. A loba marrom tinha a têmpora esquerda ensanguentada, e segurava a arma com firmeza entre os pulsos machucados pelas amarras que arrebentara.

― Entregue a arma – o conselheiro ordenou. ― Não queremos ter que inutilizar você ou matar este _teleio_ patético.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Edwards sorveu o líquido, engolindo-o com pressa. Jogou a tigela de ouro sobre a mesa e segurou a arma com as duas mãos. ― Agora prepare-se, caçador... – apontou para o coração do loiro. ― Gostaria de dizer que você se encontrará com Rachel, mas eu acho que ela está no inferno depois de ter matado meu filho – Danny foi pego de surpresa com a declaração. A velha saboreou a confusão no rosto do caçador. ― Ela tentou fazer a cabeça de Stanley, tentou colocá-lo contra nós. Quando soube da poção, queria fugir com a receita e o pó, e quando eu ameacei impedi-la, ela pensou que poderia usar aquele punhal. Mas meu filho me protegeu, ele foi morto em meu lugar pelas mãos daquela inata infame!

A mulher firmou o dedo sobre o gatilho.

― _MINHA..._ – os jarros vibraram nas prateleiras com o barulho grave e assombroso.

― O que é isso? – a velha exclamou.

― Ele veio atrás da fada – Danny explicou, ainda sob a mira da conselheira. Barulhos e sussurros monstruosos começaram a rondar a sala.

― _MINHA OFERENDA... HUNGER..._ – o trovão em forma de voz distraiu a mulher, fazendo vários dos recipientes caírem e se partirem ao chão. O caçador deu alguns passos sutilmente até uma das paredes. Edwards viu os tentáculos adentrando a porta, sendo tomada por pavor:

― Que espécie de monstro é esse?! Onde estão os guardas?! – apertou nervosamente o bacamarte em suas mãos, apontando na direção da porta.

― É difícil acreditar que você nunca tenha visto um grotesco. Este aí é a maior obra do Conselho – Danny disse.

Os dois enxergaram os olhos brilhantes na porta, para além da claridade da lareira. Edwards virou-se novamente para Danny: ― O que está tramando? Eu te destruirei junto desse monstro! – e direcionou a arma para a cabeça do caçador. Mas o grotesco avançou com rapidez. A conselheira, no ímpeto de se proteger, acabou desperdiçando o disparo em um dos inúmeros membros em formato de serpente. Jogou a arma contra o monstro e tentou correr, mas tropeçou nos tentáculos que já haviam envolvido totalmente a sala antes que a velha tivesse percebido. Danny aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar dali. Sentiu o desejo do grotesco pela refeição que estava encurralada, e viu os braços negros enrolarem-se ao redor da mulher e a carregarem com um solavanco até a altura da boca do monstro.

― A morte dói... – Danny sussurrou, saindo da sala, e Edwards soltou seu último grito de desespero antes de ser engolida pelo grotesco.

― _DOCE FADA... CARNE DOCE..._ – o júbilo na voz demoníaca era claro e apavorador. Danny correu, e não precisaria olhar para trás ou concentrar-se nas emoções da criatura para adivinhar a satisfação do monstro.

A sede de sangue dentro do prédio diminuiu muito e permitiu a Danny distinguir Steven no primeiro andar. O caçador correu pelas escadas em direção ao _lycan_ , rezando que ele estivesse bem e que a agonia que estava vindo do lobo não significasse o pior.

Ao chegar em frente à sala central do primeiro andar, o caçador viu sangue espalhado perto da porta em um rastro que chegava até a saída. Não conseguiu entrar na sala. Ouviu ruídos de luta lá dentro e esmurrou com o ombro na abertura várias vezes. Ali, certamente havia três _lycans;_ quantos homens mais estariam fechados com Steven e o marquês? E se tivessem sido dominados pelos guardas, ou por Wo Fat? Malia estava bem? Quem era a outra loba ali dentro?

― Steven! Abra a porta! Temos que sair agora! – o loiro berrou, sentindo a sede de sangue voltar a ficar sufocante. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se todos os prisioneiros já haviam deixado as masmorras, e certamente não gostaria de ficar ali para ver a reação do grotesco gigante quando não encontrasse mais comida. Em vez de ficar satisfeito com a fada que acabara de devorar, isso pareceu ter atiçado ainda mais a cobiça da criatura por carne, impedindo Danny de se concentrar o suficiente para decifrar o que acontecia com seus amigos do outro lado da porta.

O caçador pisoteou o líquido viscoso espalhado pelo piso do saguão tentando encontrar algo que o ajudasse a arrombar a entrada da sala, e uma onda de náusea tomou-lhe por completo. Enxergou o grupo de grotescos cercando o salão, sedentos, agonizantes, um pandemônio planejando devorá-lo pedaço por pedaço.

― _Você me prometeu carne macia... Eu ganhei uma fada velha, ressequida..._ – a legião de vozes veio da direção das escadarias, e os grotescos menores acuaram-se. Danny viu que o caminho até a porta do prédio onde ficava o limite do selo com as três pedras brancas estava bloqueado pelas criaturas, e a sala com Steven permanecia fechada. Fracos raios da lua que entravam pelas janelas mostraram os tentáculos aproximando-se no salão onde o loiro estava. Williams olhou ao redor, sem encontrar qualquer arma ou objeto que pudesse usar para se proteger.

― Vamos lá, Steven! – gritou, próximo da porta, vendo a criatura chegar cada vez mais perto.

Os súbitos barulhos e chamados na entrada distraíram Wo Fat o suficiente para o marquês tentar se soltar dando uma cotovelada no rosto do _andra_. Aquilo não pareceu afetar o sujeito, mas ofereceu tempo para Steven desviar do tiro que Pat lançou na direção de seu torso e disparar a pistola de Danny duas vezes contra o conselheiro.

― _Você vai chorar... E vai me dar o seu sangue, caçador..._ – os olhos do monstro reluziram ainda mais avermelhados do que antes, e Danny pressentiu o bote do grotesco, como se fosse uma cobra avançando rápida, com suas presas afiadas desejando seu pescoço. O loiro preparou-se para desviar.

Houve o estouro de três disparos, e a porta da sala escancarou-se. Danny sentiu imediatamente o choque contra seu corpo jogá-lo para o lado esquerdo, fazendo-o cair de baixo do peso de outra pessoa. O _lycan_ levantou-se prontamente. Era o marquês. Fryer estava inteiro, embora tivesse uma bala em seu ombro direito, a qual arrancou prontamente dali com as unhas. Danny viu Steven e Wo Fat ainda dentro da sala; o primeiro carregava sinais de ter participado de uma briga terrível, e o segundo estava mais próximo da porta e tinha o rosto machucado e sangrava na região do abdômen. O caçador reconheceu sua pistola nas mãos do lobo, com o cano ainda fumegante, e havia quatro guardas e uma loba caídos ao chão da sala.

Ao virar o rosto, o Conselheiro-Chefe pareceu assombrado com a visão da criatura no saguão sombrio. O grotesco irritado chiou tremendo as pontas de seus tentáculos, fixando-se nos homens inconscientes próximos de Steven para dar novo bote. Danny empurrou Vincent para longe e gritou, chamando a atenção do monstro. Isso deu tempo para McGarrett saltar de dentro da sala. O braço poderoso do _lycan_ envolveu o loiro, fazendo-o escapar mais uma vez do ataque da criatura. Steven apontou a arma para o grotesco, mas não teve a oportunidade de atirar, os dois sendo golpeados imediatamente por um dos tentáculos e lançados de forma violenta contra uma das paredes do saguão. O choque emitiu um barulho abafado, e as duas vítimas foram envolvidas pelos braços do monstro antes de tocarem o chão.

Enquanto a criatura estava distraída com as duas presas, os grotescos avançaram contra Wo Fat e o marquês. Fryer lutou para desvencilhar-se e viu o _andra_ conselheiro proteger-se atrás de Pat e dos guardas imobilizados, pretendendo retornar para o fundo da sala, na passagem que Edwards usara anteriormente. Vincent chutou todos os grotescos que conseguiu na direção do homem, que teve sua fuga prejudicada.

Preso aos tentáculos, Steven não conseguia mover-se o suficiente para atirar, e perdeu a posse da arma, que caiu no chão. Viu o caçador desacordado receber um empuxão e ser elevado de cabeça para baixo em direção à boca do grotesco. O lobo sentiu o cheiro de sangue fresco do loiro, que escorreu do hematoma recém formado em sua cabeça, e enlouqueceu. Seus olhos faiscaram com a cor amarelada da lua cheia, e as garras e caninos do _lycan_ se ampliaram com um urro que alertou todos os _teleios_ do sul da ilha. Steven perdeu o controle sobre suas ações e arrebentou os braços negros ao seu redor. Saltou imediatamente contra a criatura, lançando-se junto com ela para o outro lado do saguão. Danny caiu ao lado da arma.

Fryer correu até o caçador, retirando de sua manga o pequeno pacote com o encantamento de luz. Ele lançou o embrulho invocando o feitiço, mas os símbolos estavam danificados pelo tiro que o lobo recebera de Pat, e nada aconteceu. Várias das criaturas continuaram avançando. O marquês posicionou-se para tentar proteger a si e ao loiro, mas o primeiro dos monstros que avançou foi repelido com um ataque tão forte e rápido que deixou Vincent paralisado. Era Steven, estava irreconhecível.

Completamente salpicado pelo fluido negro metálico que correra nas veias do monstro e agora pingava de suas garras enormes, a boca ofegava por entre os caninos, e o brilho assassino de seu olhar era tudo o que se enxergava do _lycan_ cinza. Ele rosnou destroçando mais um par de grotescos que insistiram em atacar, impondo sua presença contra as criaturas, que se encolheram e esconderam-se nos cantos mais escuros do saguão. Wo Fat, que ainda tentava fugir, também pareceu intimidado; Steven farejou o ar, e em um salto já estava cara a cara com o conselheiro. Deu-lhe um empurrão que jogou o _andra_ perto da porta de saída, inconsciente.

Fryer olhou ao redor da sala que se silenciara, sem acreditar. Viu o gigante monstro em pedaços mais adiante, e sentiu o frio em sua espinha. Com cuidado, encarou novamente Steven, cujos olhos pareciam os de uma criatura selvagem, satisfeitos com a carnificina ao seu redor. Vincent concluiu que aquele lobo havia perdido a sanidade, havia sido dominado por seus instintos e havia gostado da caça.

E o _lycan_ cinzento mudou seu objetivo do conselheiro para Fryer. O marquês ensaiou um passo para trás, mas não teve chance de reagir, já estava frente a frente com um McGarrett raivoso, que transbordava com intenção de morte. Steven derrubou Vincent com as garras ao redor de sua garganta; naquele instante, Fryer soube que iria morrer. Ele ia fechar os olhos quando o engatilhar de uma arma soou no salão. Enxergou o cano da pistola atrás da cabeça de Steven. Danny estava ali, de pé, com a expressão contraída.

― Solte-o, Steven – o loiro pediu em um tom preocupado, mas não desviou a mira por qualquer segundo da cabeça de McGarrett. Ruídos no canto oposto indicaram que o grotesco maior começava a se reconstituir depois de ter sido despedaçado pelo ataque de cólera do lobo. Não teriam muito tempo para escapar dali. Danny segurou a pistola com as duas mãos: ― Solte-o, agora. Você sabe que eu irei atirar – declarou, sua frieza naquele momento surpreendendo o marquês.

Fryer não reconhecia o caçador, e sequer o _lycan._ O que estava lhe atacando daquela forma não era o filho de John McGarrett, era apenas um animal incontrolável, e mataria sem pensar. E o _andra_ adiante parecia pronto para abatê-lo. Vincent gritaria que os dois parassem, pediria que desfizessem aquelas expressões assustadoras e fugissem para a saída agora liberada, se não estivesse imobilizado e sua garganta presa tão dolorosamente pelo lobo. Já sem oxigênio, o marquês estava prestes a perder a consciência e aceitar sua morte quando sentiu a pressão em seu pescoço diminuir. Tossiu e olhou para cima: o lobo estava de pé.

Steven ainda era o alvo da arma do caçador, mas seus movimentos pareceram mais calmos enquanto esticava um dos braços e tocava levemente no rosto do loiro, manchando de negro a face levemente ensanguentada. O _lycan_ percebeu que estava coberto com a substância escura e cerrou os punhos, baixando a cabeça. Danny exalou o ar, relaxando e umedecendo os lábios; finalmente desarmou a pistola.

Vincent levantou-se, admirado com aquele desfecho, e segurou seu ombro ferido: ― Vamos sair daqui... antes que o grandão acorde – falou roucamente apontando para o monstro, cujos tentáculos vibravam e já começavam a chiar.

Danny estudou o saguão, que não parecia ter nada além de grotescos acuados. Na sala do centro, os guardas e a _lycan_ pareciam ter sido mortos pelas criaturas, e não havia sinal de Wo Fat. O loiro envolveu Steven pelo ombro, e os três abandonaram o prédio. Vincent reparou que o pacote com o pó de fada também havia sumido.

Atravessando os portões do Conselho, os três foram recebidos pela milícia de centenas de nativos. Joe informou que dezenas deles já haviam sido encaminhados para o vale, e que Malia também estaria lá.

― _Mendax..._ _MENDAX!_ – o som brandiu no interior do prédio. ― _Onde está a minha fada?..._ _Caçador..._ – o som foi diminuindo. ― _Minha fada..._

― Ele está voltando para os túneis! – Danny avisou, e Joe o impediu de correr para o prédio.

― A mina já foi praticamente evacuada. Já estão esvaziando o vale.

― Este grotesco é muito rápido, atacará os reféns antes que cheguem ao portão – a voz de Steven estava fraca. O _lycan_ parecia exausto e esgotado após o rompante.

― Eu conseguirei impedi-lo. Preciso chegar até lá – Joe viu a expressão decidida no rosto que parecia um trapo mal tratado do caçador. Iria objetar, mas a confiança de Steven no loiro foi suficiente para convencer o lobo branco.

― Tudo bem. Vamos pedir uma carona aos mensageiros.

_Teleios_ alados, raros na ilha nos últimos tempos, desceram do céu após Joe uivar. Eram dois gaviões gigantescos, que carregaram Danny e Steven até o vale na viagem mais rápida que o loiro já tivera. Os dois foram deixados no portão, pois a vegetação era fechada demais no vale, e as montanhas que o circundavam eram muito altas e extensas para serem desviadas. O caçador e o _lycan_ correram pelo caminho que estava sendo iluminado por inúmeros insetos e flores brilhantes, em uma fila longínqua de _teleios_ fracos e feridos guiados por vários nativos da milícia. Parecia não haver fim na quantidade de reféns que vinha da gruta, e os dois avistaram Chin e Kono adiante. Haviam conseguido evacuar as minas antes de o monstro chegar, mas os _teleios_ ainda estavam no vale, e não havia pó fadárico para lacrar o túnel.

De repente, Danny anunciou em tom grave: ― Ele chegou. Afastem-se!

Algo foi lançado para fora da caverna. Steven reconheceu que era o que sobrara de Wo Fat. O homem não havia conseguido se esconder dentro do prédio. A mão parcialmente devorada ainda segurava o embrulho com o feitiço de luz que não havia funcionado. ― _Pulvis..._ – o chiado ecoou do túnel.

― Ele farejou o pó que Wo Fat tentou usar – Steven falou. Não houve mais ruídos no interior da gruta, e o _lycan_ lançou um sinal para seus amigos. Kono correu e apressou os _teleios_ , com o auxílio de Chin e Malia.

― Eu disse para se afastarem – o loiro avisou na direção de McGarrett.

― Do que está falando? Não irei te deixar sozinho.

― Você está esgotado, e eu só tenho mais duas balas na pistola.

― Mais um indício de que vai precisar da minha ajuda.

O loirinho bufou e virou-se novamente para a gruta, engatilhando a arma. Os dois aguardaram, a tensão começou a crescer com o silêncio.

― Ele está com raiva, quer o meu sangue. Ele está pronto – Danny comentou. Steven notou aquele mesmo ar sem hesitação que testemunhara quando o caçador enfrentou Nick Taylor no castelo. Arrepiou-se, sem ainda estar acostumado a ver o loiro daquela forma. Farejou o monstro e viu os olhos vermelhos brilharem na escuridão da gruta. E tudo aconteceu rápido, como o _lycan_ imaginou que seria: o grotesco avançou com um berro horrível e ensurdecedor, e Danny atirou duas vezes; mesmo assim, o monstro enrolou-o em seus tentáculos e aproximou-o de seu rosto. Steven saltou para atacar, mas não o fez, ouvindo a aflição nas palavras da criatura:

― _Grace..._ – o grotesco gemeu. Danny cerrou os olhos, e o _lycan_ sofreu junto ao lembrar que Rachel havia sido assimilada pelo monstro. ― _Dê-me Grace..._ – a criatura pediu, sorrindo em súplica. ― _Minha fada..._ – lágrimas escaparam dos olhos fechados do caçador, e o monstro morreu.

Os tentáculos caíram imóveis, e a enorme cabeça pendeu balançando ao encontro do peito de Danny.

― Descanse em paz... – loiro sussurrou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.


	8. TELEIA

Centenas de _teleios_ retornaram às suas famílias depois de terem permanecido por muito tempo cativos. Joe anunciou o sucesso da ação organizada por Steven e os outros, e McGarrett foi recebido e reconhecido como o sucessor de John. Seria preparada uma celebração no castelo, quando o lobo cinza assumiria definitivamente a função de representante dos nativos e alfa da grande alcateia no Norte.

O Conselho foi desmantelado. Durante o dia, os grotescos que ainda permaneciam dispersos pelo prédio fugiram da claridade, retornando para o vale. As perdas se resumiram a Wo Fat, Edwards, Patricia Jameson e mais seis guardas. Cage e os demais subordinados do Conselho, que ficaram sem reforços quando os reféns foram liberados, estavam sob a custódia de Samuel Denning, um dos inatos que liderava a vila de caçadores. O julgamento conjunto entre ele e o régulo decidiria o que seria feito desses estrangeiros e dos demais conselheiros corruptos.

Danny observou os lobos todos reunidos, os nativos apoiando a sucessão de Steven, seus amigos orgulhosos e a salvo. Calma e satisfação começavam a retornar àquelas terras, era como se o equilíbrio estivesse sendo retomado. O caçador inspirou profundamente, sentindo o alívio daqueles ao seu redor, e soube que esse poderia ser o lar para sua macaquinha, finalmente.

― Quero voltar para Grace. Eu prometi que seria rápido e não quero quebrar minha promessa – o loiro comentou.

Steven concordou: ― Também preciso buscar alguém. Ela ainda está no continente.

O sorriso de Danny falseou, sem o caçador entender por quê. Quando sentiu o afeto fluir do _lycan_ ao mencionar "ela", uma fisgada apertou seu peito. O que significava isso? Não percebeu que havia fechado o rosto com seus pensamentos, e foi envolvido por um abraço quente do lobo cinza. Sentiu novamente aquele calor no coração do lobo e uma ternura que não pôde ignorar desta vez, mesmo que não conseguisse acreditar: o _lycan_ tinha amor por ele.

Steven, no fundo, não estava surpreso com o que descobrira durante as últimas horas. Quando viu Danny sangrando, enlouquecera. Perdera o controle, havia deixado a força da lua dominá-lo, o que era o limite para um _lycan_. Pelo caçador, tornara-se uma fera irracional; e, pelo caçador, havia retomado sua consciência. Não precisava mais negar seus instintos, Danny significava muito mais do que ele jamais imaginara.

― Pare de me cheirar assim, eu não sou a sua fêmea! – o loiro em questão reclamou.

Steven riu: ― Eu gosto do seu cheiro. Prepare-se, assim que eu trouxer minha irmã, farei tanto disso que você terá que se acostumar – declarou, deixando o caçador sem palavras.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Em uma clínica afastada das cidades, num dos locais mais tranquilos de Honolulu, a luz tremeluziu enquanto recitava no ar estas palavras que tocaram o coração há muito ferido de Mary Ann McGarrett:

_"O Conselho e seus antigos representantes já não existem. A trégua com os humanos está sendo mantida com um homem justo: o líder da vila de caçadores._ Teleios _não têm mais medo, você não precisa mais se esconder, Mary. A alcateia foi reunificada. Estamos aguardando a sua chegada às terras do norte para celebrarmos em memória aos nossos pais. Já estou a caminho. Oh, e nossa família aumentou, acho que você vai gostar de Danny e de Grace..."_

Esse foi o conteúdo da notícia enviada por Steven McGarrett sobre _Teleia_. A loira que permanecia em apatia, frente à janela, sentiu a libélula mensageira voltar à cor púrpura e, nesse momento, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ela poderia voltar à sua terra natal. A ilha deixara de ser amaldiçoada, _Gehennae_ finalmente voltara a ser _Teleia_ , e a fada poderia escapar deste mundo dos homens que ainda não sabem como apreciar a perfeição da pureza.

**Fim**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:
> 
> * termos escritos em itálico foram retirados do latim ou do grego (simples leitura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "inferno", é a palavra utilizada na Bíblia Latim Vulgate para denominar o inferno hebreu. Este é o nome que foi dado à ilha Teleia pelos navegadores, quando a descobriram séculos atrás. A ilha fictícia possui 15.000 km², sendo maior que a Jamaica, e estaria localizada no centro do Triângulo das Bermudas (trecho de mar no Oceano Atlântico localizado entre as Bermudas, Porto Rico, Bahamas e Flórida).
> 
> \- Teleia = "perfeita", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλεια – é o nome da ilha escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas, no Oceano Atlântico. É habitada por entidades fabulosas e um dos últimos locais no mundo que ainda mantém contato com os deuses. Está entrando em decadência devido à influência dos humanos vindos do continente. Os humanos a chamam de Gehennae.
> 
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfeito(s)", leitura fonética da palavra grega τέλειο – são os habitantes da ilha Teleia.
> 
> \- Andra(s) = "homem/homens", leitura fonética da palavra grega άνδρα – é o nome que os habitantes da ilha dão à raça humana.
> 
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (do Grego λύκων) nome dado para a raça de lobos.
> 
> \- Inato(s) = é como se chamam os homens nativos da ilha, que possuem um sexto-sentido. São puros de coração, e os mais fortes tornam-se Caçadores.
> 
> \- Estrangeiro(s) = são os homens não nativos e seus descendentes, que chegaram à ilha devido a algum acidente no Triângulo das Bermudas e não conseguem mais sair. Abalam o equilíbrio da ilha e são os mais afetados pela Maldição.
> 
> \- O Conselho = instituição formada e liderada por andras, a fim de assegurar a sobrevivência dos humanos estrangeiros em Gehennae.
> 
> \- Maldição da ilha/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por terem seu coração suscetível ao mal, este é o preço que homens pagam por viverem em Teleia: se um andra causar uma morte injusta dentro da ilha, o equilíbrio será abalado e o criminoso se tornará um ser grotesco, que não é nem homem nem teleio.
> 
> \- Guardas do Conselho = andras estrangeiros que trabalham exercendo a proteção do território dos homens. Não possuem o sexto-sentido dos inatos, mas foram treinados para agir evitando a maldição.
> 
> \- Mestres do Conselho = guardas treinados que conseguem manipular as ações dos teleios sob ordem do Conselho.
> 
> \- Caçadores = são inatos que possuem um sexto-sentido muito forte. Sabem quando estão sob perigo de morte e quando podem se defender de algum teleio sem sofrer a maldição.
> 
> * * *
> 
> TRADUÇÕES:
> 
> \- Na entrada da ilha: “serpentes genimina viperarum quomodo fugietis a iudicio gehennae” Mt 23:33 - Serpentes, raça de víboras! Como escapareis da condenação do inferno? (Vulgate) *latim  
> \- Pente miden./Cinco-zero. *grego  
> \- Na entrada do vale: “et nolite timere eos qui occidunt corpus animam autem non possunt occidere sed potius eum timete qui potest et animam et corpus perdere in gehennam” Mt 10:28 - E não temais os que matam o corpo, e não podem matar a alma; temei antes aquele que pode fazer perecer no inferno tanto a alma como o corpo. (Vulgate) *latim  
> \- Cibus.../Comida... *latim  
> \- My valley... my offer.../Meu vale... Minha oferenda... *inglês  
> \- Irremissibile... inexcusabilis!/Imperdoável... isso é imperdoável! *latim  
> \- Fao.../Comer... *grego  
> \- Esurio.../Eu estou com fome... *latim  
> \- Chair tendre... sucré chair.../Carne macia... doce carne... *francês  
> \- Hunger.../Fome... *inglês  
> \- Mendax!/Mentiroso! *latim  
> \- Lampoun!/Brilhar! *grego  
> \- Sfragizo!/Lacrar! *grego  
> \- Pulvis.../Pó... *latim


End file.
